Naked
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: After finding a forgotten journal on the side of the road; Axel starts to read it with the intention of returning it. He didn't expect to fall in love with the writer, but is it too late? AkuRoku, and other side parings. Rated M for safety. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**LaliHO! Miss me? That's right, I'm back! I'm excited for this story, though its not the comedy I so badly wanted to write. Oh well. **

**Now this story format might be a little confusing for a little while, but don't worry I'll try to explain it the best I can.**

**The main story is going to be told through Roxas' journal, the actual journal entries will be bold and italic. EX: _"blah, blah blah."_  
><strong>

** The actual story will come after those. **

**When it's going back into current time, the sentence will start out bold and will gradually return to normal. EX: "Blah,** **bl**ah, blah."

** If things are still confusing, don't be scared to ask for more information in a review! **

**NaNoDa, now that all that's done with. I'm so excited to put this story out! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter one (don't forget to read the author's note!)<strong>

"Freedom!" Axel exclaimed, rushing out of the school building. He stretched his arms above and sighed as his muscles cried in happiness. Six hours of sitting and staring did things to a guy's back.

"Are you coming over today, Ax?" Demyx asked, stopping next to his red headed friend.

Axel hummed looking over at him. "I can't today Dem. I told my mother I'd clean the kitchen last week. And she wasn't too happy that I haven't done it yet."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Got it Ax, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as he skipped off.

Axel smiled and headed in the opposite direction towards his own home.

"Man, school is such a bitch. Can't summer just hurry up and come…" He sighed and cracked his neck.

"I hope mom didn't leave a whole bunch of dishes for me." Axel mumbled under his breath. His shoulders slumped in realization that she probably did.

He was too busy sulking that he didn't notice the poor book in his path. It wasn't until he hit an uneven surface that he noticed he had stepped on something. "What…?" He looked bent down to pick up the small blue, leather bound book. "Looks like some kind of journal." He looked around, to see if anybody else was around who could have dropped it. When he couldn't see anybody he sighed and looked back at the book. "Guess you're coming with me." He stashed it under his arm and took off running.

"I'm not cleaning up again mom!" Axel shouted as he rushed up the stairs.

"Make Reno do it!" He yelled before shutting the door to his room.

He dove onto his bed and hugged his pillow to his face. "Oh sweet bed, how I've missed you."

He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he knew he had other things to do like…homework…and other evil things like that.

He let out a long drawn out sigh; "fine homework, you win." He mumbled into the pillow.

He forced himself to sit up and look at the pile of books taunting him on top of his desk; and on top of the pile of books sat the journal.

He picked the journal up off the top of the books and sighed. "You're kind of a sad looking thing…" He dusted his foot print off the top of it.

"I wonder what's inside of it…" He shook his head; "you shouldn't Axel…"

He looked back down at the small blue book. "Well I do need to know who you belong too." He opened the book, hoping that there was a name in the cover. When there wasn't he sighed; "sure make things difficult." He mumbled softly.

"I guess I have no choice." He slowly opened the journal to the first page.

_**Monday August 21, 2009 7:00 a.m.**_

"_**Today I started High School. Mother tried to convince me that High School would be better than middle school, I don't know why, but I started to let myself believe it… Too bad it started out just like every day; just in a new house, in a new city…."**_

Roxas groaned softly when he was pulled out of his deep sleep by an intrusive beeping. Oh how he hated school time, and waking up a little after six. He slammed his hand down on the off button before forcing his eyes to open.

He had a small freak out when he didn't recognize the room he was in. "That's right…" He mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "We moved…"

He forced himself to stand up, despite his body begging him to curl back up and sleep more.

"Are you awake, Roxas?" His mother shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah." He shouted back as he grabbed clothes and headed to the bath room.

"Hurry up if you want breakfast!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He responded and started the shower. He stepped in and sat down, ready to soak up the warm water.

He spent a good hour in the shower before pulling himself out.

"Roxas!" His mother yelled, growing impatient.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back, drying and dressing.

He grabbed his backpack and lugged it down the stairs.

"Do you have everything Roxas?" His mother asked, as she hurried to get ready.

"I guess…" He mumbled pulling his back pack on.

"Now Roxas don't mumble, and stand up straight." His mother said giving him a stern look.

Roxas sighed doing as his mother told.

"Hungry?" She asked while grabbing her keys. She didn't wait for him to respond before saying "good" and ushering him out the door.

"Now Roxas, you'll have to walk home." His mother said pulling up to the school.

Roxas sighed; "of course mother."

He opened the car door and quickly scrambled out. He sighed looking up at the tall building. He felt this hope swell up in his chest. He really wanted things to go well here. Gripping his shoulder strap, he slowly made his way into the school.

The hallways were buzzing when he got inside. Old friends catching up, talking about summer, giggling over new crushes…. He sighed; _'looks like I'm already singled out….Come on Roxas, think positively, it's only the first day.'_ He bit his lip and gripped his strap before heading to first period.

When he got there, there were a group of upperclassmen blocking the door. He sighed standing a few feet away, hoping they would leave quickly. He looked at his phone after a few minutes, he was going to be late and they were still standing there. He let out a long sigh before speaking; "excuse me, can I get through?"

The upperclassmen gave him a dirty look, but parted ways.

"Thanks." He mumbled walking to the door.

He didn't get far before being tripped. "That's what you get for speaking to us like that. Got it freshmeat?"

Roxas sighed pushing himself up off the floor '_of course.'_ He hurried into the room, trying to ignore the laughter from the upperclassmen.

He looked around the class room and sighed. Groups of students were littered around the room. They were all laughing and chatting away. He chose to sit in the back of class next to the window. He stared outside; _'I miss the charming skies of twilight town...' _He let out a long soft sigh.

"Pay attention students!" The teacher slurred/ shouted at the class.

The chatter slowly hushed as students moved to take their seats.

Roxas looked over at the teacher. He sighed; he looked completely hammered.

"Alright class, my name is Luxord; you will address me by such. I'm from England and I love tea. That was my brief introduction, now all of you, starting in the back."

Roxas blushed when all eyes fell on him. He slowly stood up. "My name is Roxas Strife…um I'm from Twilight Town…"

"Loser!" Somebody "coughed" causing everyone to break out into laughter.

Roxas looked in that direction, but it was too hard to tell who had said it. He sighed and sat down; hiding his face in his arms.

"_**That's when I first saw him...He was perfect in a dysfunctional way. I won't mention his name; he will be addressed as HIM…."**_

Axel stood up when it got to him. "The name is Axel. A.X.E.L. Got it memorized…?"

"_**He introduced himself in such a strange way. But it worked; his name is forever burned into my memory."**_

**Axel sighed so**ftly when the entry finished. Whoever this kid was, sure was a good writer. But it didn't help him, he still had no idea who to give the journal back to.

"AXEL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THE DISHES!" His mother yelled up the stairs.

He sighed placing the journal back down on his desk and stood up.

"COMING MOTHER, TAKE A CHILL PILL!"

He looked back at the leather bound book and sighed. He wanted to keep reading; he'd have to keep reading… He tossed the book on his bed and ran out of his room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it isn't the longest of chapters. But as we get into the meat of the story, the chapters will get longer! <strong>

**Anyway Like it? Review! Hate it? Review it anyway! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter in under a week! I'm so proud of myself. Like I said before, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'm trying to stretch things out so it doesn't all seemed clumped together! **

**First of all I want to thank and give hugs to all those who favorited and subscribed to this story! ****I honestly wasn't expecting that response that I got!**

**Now if you've ever read one of my stories before, you know I like to answer my reviews; so here we go!**

ADeadBlackRose:** I'm glad you like it! I'm rather fond of it too!**

P5hng-Me-A'Wy**: Keep reading! It gets interesting! I promise! **

BornXThroughXSleep:** Keep reading too! I'll give you cookies!**

Clover-X-Charm**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! **

**Anyway; thank you for all you reviewers! I love to read feed back on my stories! Anyway; I updated this chapter quickly, but don't get used to it. I'm a college student and a big project is coming up! So once a week I'll probably be updating. Though I think I might be putting up another one on Thursday. **

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naked chapter 2<strong>

Axel hummed as he sat in the back of his study hall and pulled out the journal. He felt bad that he continued reading the deepest secrets of a person; but it was addicting, whoever this journal belonged too was a better writer than most of the authors he read—which wasn't many. It just saddened him that, whoever this kid was, he had a rough life.

"Axel, are you doing something productive?" The study hall teacher asked him.

"Yes, I'm reading."

The teacher didn't ask any more questions, worried she would scare Axel away from the book.

Axel rolled his eyes and opened the journal to the marker he had put in it. He'd been reading the book for the past few days, and there was still no mention of any way of returning it. He sighed; "I'll just have to keep reading until I find something…."

_**April 7**__**th**__**, 2010**_

"_**It's hard having absolutely no one to talk too. Having to keep all your worries and problems locked up inside, nobody around to give you guidance. I would talk to mom, but being a single mother is hard, she's always working and doesn't have a lot of free time. Cloud isn't around often either so it's just me…. I just wish I wasn't having such a rough time at school."**_

"Mom?" Roxas asked walking into the kitchen on that Tuesday morning. He sighed not seeing his mother around; "she must have not come home last night…"

He grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. He didn't mind having cereal every morning, but it doesn't mean he didn't miss the warm home cooked meals his mother used to make. That was back when Cloud still lived at home; he was always the favorite son.

He sighed shoving food into his mouth quickly. He didn't have a lot of time this morning, since he'd have to walk to school.

He finished up his cereal and placed the bowl in the sink.

He quickly grabbed a sticky note and scribbled a small little note for his mother.

"_Went to school, see you later._

_-R"_

He left the note on the counter and quickly rushed out of the house.

Gym, he hated it with every fiber of his being. He sighed hiding in the bathroom stall with his gym clothes. He refused to change in front of everybody else. He was thin, pale, and very unattractive. He didn't need to be teased along with being alone.

He quickly changed and walked out of the stall, and was almost hit in the face with a shirt.

"Sorry!" Axel shouted running over to grab the fallen shirt. That's all he said, he didn't even give him a second glance before running back over to his loud friends.

Roxas sighed watching his retreating form. HE was perfect in his eyes. Sure he heard the rumors about him, but he knew there was more to him than people could see. He was the only reason Roxas didn't ditch gym every day. He liked the excuse to watch Axel from afar. Did that make him a stalker? Oh well, it was worth it. He sure didn't have enough guts to talk to the obnoxious red head himself.

He huffed and walked out into the gym. He went directly over to his self-proclaimed corner on the bleachers and sat down. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he watched all the other students file into the gym.

It wasn't long before the gym teacher –Xigbar—blew his whistle to get everybody's attention. Every day he hoped Xigbar didn't notice him, so he wouldn't have to participate.

"Strife, get your butt down here!" Xigbar yelled.

He sighed and slowly stood up and descended the steps. He awkwardly stood close to Kairi and her group of cheerleading friends.

"Thank you." He mumbled; "now we're playing volley ball. Stand in a straight line so I can split you off into teams."

Roxas made his way to the end of the line; he stood a few awkward feet away. He stared at his sneakers as Xigbar numbered people off. When he got to him he stopped, "and three. Now ones verses threes down at that end of the gym! Twos verses fours on that end."

Roxas slowly walked to the opposite end of the gym, as he got closer to his "team" his heart started to speed up. Axel was on his team. He was laughing and joking around with his friends; from the look of it, everybody picked him to be the team captain.

"Does anyone have a preference of position they play?" He asked.

"I do…" Riku smirked, obviously twisting what he said into something perverted.

Axel rolled his eyes; "hilarious. I'm serious; Xigbar will kick my ass if we don't get moving."

Riku shrugged; "I don't really care."

Axel sighed; "fine, I'll serve, everyone else just go stand somewhere."

Roxas sighed going to stand in one of the filler positions. He stood in the correct way, not wanting to look too stupid. Luckily for him the ball never really came his way. He had hit the ball maybe twice the whole first game. In the second game, he wasn't so lucky. After the first serve from the other team, the ball was sent straight for his face; unfortunately it hit his target.

He groaned keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Are you ok?" Somebody asked him.

"He totally got distracted by me." Kairi said "whispering" to Yuffie who giggled.

"Shut up Kairi, you're not all that." Demyx retorted.

"Are you ok?" The person repeated again.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, and groaned again when the world was spinning. A blurry fiery figure stood above him.

"Oh my god his nose is bleeding!" Kairi screeched.

Xigbar rushed over with a pile of tissues. He carefully pressed them against Roxas' nose. "Can you hold these?"

Roxas nodded slightly grabbing the wad of tissues.

"Good. Keep your head tilted forward. Axel, take Strife here to the nurse."

His heart started to speed up when Axel was asked to escort him. He was about to protest, but the read head was already helping him up.

"Come on blondie, let's get going."

The whole walk to the nurse was silent and awkward. Axel was holding onto Roxas' arm to make sure he didn't run into anything, since he was looking down and still slightly dizzy.

"What happened here?" The nurse asked as they walked into the room.

"A volley ball got friendly with his face." Axel answered, leading Roxas to a chair.

"Axel, can't you be civil about anything?" Aerith asked as she slowly removed the tissues from Roxas' nose.

Axel shrugged; "it's who I am Aerith."

She rolled her eyes and gently pressed around Roxas' nose. "Does this hurt?"

"No." Roxas said quietly.

"Good." She gave him new tissues. "It isn't broken. Once the bleeding stops, you can go back to class."

She looked over at Axel. "You get to go back to class now."

Axel sighed; "fine!" He was quickly ushered out.

By the time he felt well enough to leave, it was lunch time. He headed back to the locker room and changed quickly.

He had forgotten to pack a lunch, and wasn't in the mood to stand in line. So he found a nice corner to sit in. He pulled out his head phones and plugged them in, he scrolled through his ipod until he found a band that sounded good to him.

He was enjoying his time alone when a banana peel flew right at his face. He picked the peel off his lap –where it had landed—and pulled his head phones out. He looked around for the owner of the peel.

"Oh sorry, did that hit you?" A smug boy asked, his friends all snickering around him.

Roxas didn't respond, he only sighed and tossed the peel aside.

"You're such a freak; I've seen you sit in this corner all year. Do you even have any friends?"

Roxas didn't respond again, he only stared up at him.

This annoyed the guy; he grunted and grabbed his hair roughly. "Answer me when I talk to you freak."

Roxas flinched when he did. "Let go please."

"Oh so the freak talks!" He let go / shoved his head away, making it hit the wall behind him. "Get some friends or something; I'm sick of seeing you." The guys then walked away.

Roxas held back the tears as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. He made finding friends sound so easy, it's not like he didn't want them…nobody talked to him…or listened. He slowly stood up and headed to his last class.

"I'm home." Roxas mumbled kicking his shoes off at the door.

"Mom?" He walked into the kitchen. He sighed when she wasn't there. "MOM?" He shouted in case she was somewhere else in the house. When there was no answer sighed again.

The note he left on the counter was missing, so she must have been home. He sighed; "I guess its ramen again tonight."

"_**So many things are rushing through my head. I guess all I have to talk to is you Journal."**_

**Axel sighed softly he wa**s starting to feel bad for having kept the journal for so long. But he didn't want to turn it into the office; how sure was he that it'd get back to the owner? Who was the owner? He was almost sure he was in his grade. A lot of things he'd read about, he remembered happening. He just didn't remember all those involved. Axel wasn't exactly the most observant guy.

He put the journal back into his back pack when the bell rang. He left the class room after harassing the teacher for a minute. As he walked to his next class, he couldn't help but feel anxious knowing that the owner of the journal was around here somewhere.

He wanted to find him, as soon as possible. He had so many questions to ask, almost like a fan boy in anticipation of meeting his hero.

He wanted to be his friend, if he hadn't gained any in the three years since the journal was started. He wanted to listen to him, to the best of the ability that Axel could listen to anything. Out of everything, he wanted to hold the boy the most.

As he walked to his next class; Roxas passed him in the hallway. He was clutching his arms to his chest, eyes glued to Axel the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter! Man I'm so proud of myself, I'm really trying to get this out to you y'all in a timely fashion. I will have to ask you to mind any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter. I was lazy and only got to edit it once. Anyway onto the reviews; but first I would like to say that I am so happy to haven gotten so many the last chapter. I hope I get just as many this chapter!**

L: Thank you very much.

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: I'm glad you liked the ending. It was added in at the last minute. Haha. Roxas is going to start showing up in real time a lot.

xAkuxRokux: Here is your update! I'm going to try and update weekly. But it all depends on when I have time to write.

Arkelf: You used the possessive form of "their" by the way. Haha yeah, typos are going to happen. I edit my stories, and I don't have a beta so I will miss somethings.

EmotionalDisasters666: Thank you.

blood as soft as silk: I know you! I love to see my old readers, reading my new story! I hope you like it!

Clover-X-Charm: Apparently it was having trouble loading for a lot of people. =[ Yeah, well things will only get worse for Roxas, sadly...

Jackie1301: Here is the chapter you requested. Haha

SurineRose: Haha I'm glad you like it!

Imsunara: Thank you, I'm glad you find it different. I was trying to write something a little different.

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love reviews I really do. They help me write quicker, because I know that I'm writing for somebody! Oh and thank you all that favorited and subscribed to this story too! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter 3<strong>

"Ah-Ah-Axel!" Demyx sang as he skipped into Axel's room. He wasted no time jumping on Axel, who was innocently reading on his bed.

"Umph!" Axel grunted as Demyx body slammed him. "Oh my god Demyx you're heavy!" He shoved the blond off him, making him spill onto the floor.

"Ouch Ax, that hurt!" He whined kicking his feet up on the bed.

"Well that's what you get for pouncing on me." Axel said sitting up, shutting the journal.

"Yeah well…hey! What are you reading?" Demyx got up and snatched the journal.

"Give it back!" Axel pounced on Demyx, trying to get the journal back.

"No way Axel; anything you read must be interesting." He flipped through the journal to the marker Axel put in. He hummed reading over the page quickly; "what the hell…. This is a journal Ax!" He kicked the red head off of him.

Axel snatched the journal; "I'm aware."

Demyx frowned staying in his twisted position on the floor. "Why are you reading a journal and whose journal is it?"

Axel sighed putting the journal down on his desk. "I'm not sure whose it is. That's what I'm trying to find out…. I found it on the sidewalk when I was walking home Monday."

"And you've been reading it ever since?" Demyx questioned.

Axel nodded; "you wouldn't believe how amazing this kid writes. It's the best drama story I've ever read."

"But I'm sure the owner is worried about it…"

Axel sighed; "don't you think I've tried to figure it out? He doesn't have his name written in it, and he hardly mentions anything that could help me figure out who it is."

Demyx hummed; "there has to be something in there." He pulled himself off the floor and sat on the bed next to Axel. "Read to me."

Axel gave him a look. "No." He didn't want to share his addiction with anyone, not even Demyx.

The sandy blond tisked and punched his arm. "Read it to me, maybe I'll catch something you haven't."

Demyx did have a point. Now the blond wasn't any more observant than Axel was, but he remembered things differently, so maybe he could figure something out.

Axel sighed; "fine, get comfortable; this kid can write!"

_**September 5, 2010**_

"_**Sophomore year; we've only had about two weeks of school so far, but they have been the worst two weeks of my life. It makes all the lonely days of last year look like a picnic…"**_

Roxas rested his chin in the palm of his hand, as he stared out the window. His science teacher was going off on a tangent that had absolutely nothing to do with the subject. He reached to the back of his head when he felt something being thrown at him. He groaned finding a spit ball. What, were they in fifth grade again? Not that he was surprised, this happened almost every single day. He wiped the nasty spit ball on his jeans and sighed.

He stood up and grabbed his backpack when the bell rang. He made his way towards the door, but was tripped. He sighed; lately he'd been making good friends with the floor.

The same guys, who had thrown a banana peel at him, were laughing and stepping over him.

He sighed pulling himself up off the ground. Nobody ever paid attention to the poor kid who spent half the school day on the ground. He dusted off his shirt and pants and exited the room.

Lunch time, Roxas' least favorite time of the day…. An hour alone with crappy food, and usually some would find its way onto him. He sighed and sat down in his corner; he slowly ate the chips he had bought.

"Well, well look who's here." The same guy said grabbing Roxas by the hair. He pulled him up to his feet. "Still no friends freak? That's really sad."

Roxas sighed; trying not to show the bully how much it really bothered him. "Good to see you too Jake."

Jake snorted, "when you say my name it makes me sick." He pushed him against the wall. He leaned close to him. "Did you bring my money?"

Roxas sighed; "stealing my money? Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"Shut up ass wipe and give me your money."

Roxas rolled his eyes; "I already spent my money for today."

He punched him square in the jaw; "don't spend it tomorrow." He gave him one last punch in the stomach before leaving.

Roxas groaned holding his stomach; he slowly slid back to the floor.

"I hate guys like that." Demyx said to Axel as they walked past Roxas, who was hunched over in pain.

Axel shrugged; "what can you do? Unless we kick all their asses…"

Demyx sighed; "then we'd be just like them…"

Roxas watched them walk past; in his head he was screaming for Axel to help him; to stop the bullying, to stop the pain, to kill the loneliness. He held back a sob as he forced himself to stand up. He grabbed his bag and headed to the nurses office.

"Back again Roxas?" Aerith asked as Roxas sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I tripped and took a nasty hit to the face." Roxas mumbled dropping his back pack on the floor.

Aerith sighed handing him an ice pack for his swelling jaw. "Are you sure that's what happened? You've been tripping a whole lot."

Roxas carefully put the ice pack on his jaw; "Yeah. I've always been really clumsy."

She sighed; "if you say so Roxas. But you know, you can always confide in me."

Roxas smiled; "thanks Aerith." He hopped up and grabbed his bag. He didn't want to bother Aerith with his problems. She probably had plenty to deal with; she didn't need more from him.

He sighed walking out of the school. He made his way home.

"Hey kid!"

He stopped when somebody shouted at him. He turned around to see Axel jogging over to him. "You dropped this." He handed over his wallet.

"Oh…thanks…" He blushed and mumbled.

"No problem. Do you have free period this time too?" Axel asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Roxas lied; he was just ditching his last class.

Axel smiled; "sweet, don't you love having last period free? I love getting home an hour early."

Roxas nodded; "it's nice."

The red head smiled; "do you live this way?"

Roxas nodded; "I do."

"Cool, wanna walk home together?"

Roxas nodded shyly. He couldn't believe that he was walking, and talking to Axel. It felt like a bad dream. He was trying not to hyperventilate. '_Breath in, out, in, out…' _He kept repeating in his head.

"So, you look really familiar…" Axel said looking over Roxas.

Roxas blushed; he really hoped that he didn't remember the embarrassing incident in gym.

"That's right! You were in my gym class last year weren't you! The kid who got hit with a volley ball!"

Roxas groaned; he remembered. "I was really hoping you wouldn't remember that."

Axel laughed; "sorry. It was just such a unique experience."

Roxas sighed; "well, can we not bring it up again?"

Axel shrugged; "sure if you want that."

Roxas nodded; "I do."

Axel nodded and stopped at his house. "Well this is where I stop."

Roxas nodded; "thanks for walking with me." He smiled slightly.

"Sure thing shorty, see you around sometime." Axel said before walking into his house.

Roxas sighed and continued to his house.

"I'm home." He called out to what he presumed was an empty house.

"Welcome home." Cloud called back walking out of the living room.

Roxas smiled and rushed over to hug his older brother. "You're home."

"Only for a while, school starts for me soon." Cloud said ruffling Roxas' hair. "What happened to your face Rox?"

Roxas sighed, he had forgotten about the lovely bruise that was forming on his jaw. "I tripped and smacked my face against the tile."

Cloud frowned not believing a word he said, but he didn't push it. "Go wash up, I'll make dinner."

Roxas nodded and raced up the stairs, his first hot meal in weeks. He was excited….

**"Axel…" Demyx sa**id looking up from the journal. "Have you noticed yet?"

Axel gave him a confused look; "Noticed what?"

"Whoever this kid is, he's been talking about you."

"What!" He looked back down at the journal.

"Yeah in this line '_**HE remembered the day I got smacked in the face with a volley ball. At that moment I felt I could just die.' **_I remember that incident, you were team leader and Jake hit the ball right into a kid's face…"

"Oh yeah! I remember that day…but who was that kid who got hit?"

Demyx's eyebrows furrowed together; he couldn't remember either. "All I remember is that he had wild hair, almost as wild as ours."

Axel rolled his eyes; "well that narrows it down to the majority of Radiant Garden High."

"Hey, at least I remembered something! What do you remember?"

Axel sighed trying to think back on that day. "Not much…only that he didn't talk at all on the way to Aerith…so maybe he's shy?"

Demyx hummed; "That cuts that number in half." He sighed. "Think about it some more, maybe more details will come to you."

Axel nodded; "I'll keep reading too. Maybe something in the journal will trigger my memory."

Demyx nodded; "good idea…"

Axel froze when he realized something. "Demyx…this kid has the hugest crush on me then!"

Demyx gave him a look, "what do you mean?"

He flipped through all the pages pointing out the things Roxas had said about him. "First journal entry he said he developed a crush on a guy with a unique way of introducing himself. That's me. The journal entry about having been hit in the face with a volley ball, he spent most of the time gushing over me. Even this last entry we just read, he was talking about me."

Demyx laughed, "well damn, Axel you have a secret admirer."

Axel sighed and looked back at the journal. "I have to find this kid now…"

"Wasn't that the original objective?"

Axel glared; "well now it's even more urgent."

Demyx shrugged; "if you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh Demyx is in on it! And Axel knows its him! This makes things a little more anxious! I'll see you next week for the next chapter!<strong>

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**I'm back! On time! With the next chapter! I'm so proud of myself, having put out a chapter three consecutive weeks! This next week though...I can't make any promises...I am a college student, and I have a huge paper to write, edit, and turn in by Friday. Then I have a huge test to study for...I might have time to write in between. Depends on how fast I write my huge paper. So if my next chapter is a little late, forgive me! **

**Now I got a LOT of reviews the last chapter. It made me so happy to get them all! It broke my record of reviews on one chapter! So I will be in a very good mood answering these! **

****themusicalmuffin: **I'm glad you like it! Cute name by the way!**

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: **It'll be a long while till Axel starts figuring things out. This is Axel we're talking about! **

Imsunara: **Thanks for that. I think my writing skills are a little less than average. ****I'm just good at faking! Oh and I do like turtles! They're so cute!**

memwwms: **Thank you, here is the next chapter!**

gleekforever63: **I know right! I love when my stories just come to me! Hehe**

Adolas: **I'm glad it's not confusing honestly. When I started writing it, I was nervous people would get all mixed up!**

greatgirl22302: **Thanks for the review!**

L: **I'm glad! My constant reviewers are what keep me going. They remind me that I'm writing for people, not just myself.**

XxSiggaMyLockerxX: **Thanks for the love! After your review I got many reviews, you were my good luck charm or something lol.**

EmotionalDisaster666: **Here is the next chapter!**

Deuu: **They are short. But I write for quality rather than quantity. I could easily shove a bunch of useless filler story into it, but that takes away from the base of the story. The chapters will most likely get a lot longer from here on...You'll see why!**

FromSoraXWithLove: **Yay I like loyal reviewers! **

kid who has no hope: **Thank you! You don't have to say much, even just a good job makes me smile.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Its my favorite thing to find my inbox spammed full of reviews! Also thanks for all those who added my story to their favorite list and alert list! Even thanks to some of you who added ME to their favorite list and alert list! **

**ANYWAY this chapter is a little different. You'll be able to tell right off what I mean! I'm very excited for the story from this point on! Squeeeeee. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Naked Chapter 4  
><strong>

_**January 15, 2011 **_

"_**Cloud is gone again. It was nice to have him around over the holidays. Mom was around too, which was nice. It was nice to wake up and know I didn't have to face the horrors of school. But like every good thing in life, holiday break had to end…"**_

Roxas groaned hitting the ground, as he clutched his bruised ribs. Lately Jake's beatings had gotten worse. It was to the point where Roxas tried to avoid walking down the same hallway as him. But somehow, he always managed to find him.

"I missed our daily beatings freak. Break was so boring without seeing you in pain." Jake said before kicking him hard in the ribs again.

Roxas grunted feeling all his air leave his lungs.

"Did you miss me?" Jake said grabbing a fist full Roxas' hair and forcing him to look up at him.

Roxas glared and spat in his face; which earned him a hard slap in the face.

"Don't be such a bitch." Jake hissed.

He shoved him hard against the wall when the bell rang. "We'll continue catching up later." Jake said before running off with his friends.

Roxas sighed using one arm to pull himself up, the other clutching his aching ribs. He grabbed his fallen back pack and pulled it on, wincing at the weight of it. He let out a sigh and slowly limped into the school.

Another school day full of pain and trying to hide….

"You're late Strife." His history teacher said as Roxas finally limped in. Roxas didn't respond, he walked to the back of the class room and sat down. Despite the limping and looking like he just escaped a tornado, nobody paid a glance to him. He sighed and relaxed his tense muscles.

The teacher sighed at Roxas' attitude. "Let's continue."

Roxas sighed turning his attention to the red head at the far side of the class room. Ever since their walk home from school, Roxas had tried to make contact with Axel again. He'd wave in the hallway, whisper small hello's as they passed each other. Sometimes he would get a response, but most of the time it was all in vain.

Axel was unattainable to Roxas. He was always surrounded by people; it was very rare to see Axel all by himself. And Roxas hated crowds, he could already picture himself stuttering and twitching as he tried to form a coherent sentence. In his mind, it wasn't a pretty sight.

He was content just watching the red head enjoy life from a far. Sure he wished he was there with him. Laughing, sharing secrets…of course in his perfect world they'd be sharing kisses as well. He let out a long sigh not knowing that now everybody was staring at him.

"Strife; please make gooey eyes at Axel later. You're longing sighs are disrupting my class."

Roxas blushed as the whole class started giggling.

"Of course the freak would be gay." Jake said from the back of the room.

Roxas quickly looked back at him. "But I'm not…"

"Don't lie; we all saw the unbreakable gaze." Kairi said giggling from behind him.

He looked back at Axel to see his reaction.

Axel wasn't even paying attention, he had his head phones plugged in and hidden in his shirt.

Roxas sighed in relief.

Kairi snorted; "you got lucky this time. You're such a nasty freak."

"Class…" The teacher attempted to get everybody under control.

Roxas bit his lip, holding back tears as he grabbed his stuff; he rushed out of class. He kept running until he got to a bathroom stall. He locked it and pulled his feet up on the toilet. He sobbed; this officially counted as the worst day of his life. He hid his face in his knees and tried to stop crying.

At this moment he could think of nothing better, but to be dead. Jake now had even more of a reason to beat the shit out of him. And even Kairi and her gang of bitches would make his life hell.

He wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Cloud told him that if he wanted the bullying to stop, he couldn't let it get to him. But that was so hard. He isn't as strong as Cloud. He didn't have a cold glare, large muscles, and chilling aura. He was just Roxas…plane…whimpy…ugly Roxas.

He sighed hearing the bell, signaling the end of the period he was just in. He was debating on whether or not he should skip the next class…He knew his mother would be disappointed if he did…Cloud would be too. But he was sure he couldn't handle the stress of gym at the moment. He grabbed his journal out of his back pack and started scribbling in it.

"_**I have been reduced to spending my class periods in the bath room. I miss those days during break where all I had to worry about was breakfast…. My life as of today is completely ruined; the only good thing that happened was that HE didn't hear the whole class mock me. He is still oblivious to me. I never thought that I would get so much comfort out of that thought. It hurts knowing that I probably should stop watching him from a far…it will only make things worse. I have to be more careful about things…"**_

"**Axel! Axel! Ax**el!" Axel jumped after the last yell.

"What teach?" He asked slamming the journal shut. He really had wanted to continue reading. He had no idea that he caused this boy so many problems…without even trying. It made him feel that he should apologize for all the trouble caused. He sighed.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "The bell for end of lunch went off three minutes ago. Get going before you're late!"

"Oh shit!" He yelled quickly scrambling to get his things together. He ran out of the library and towards his class as fast as he could.

He sighed slowing down as he neared his class room. He put the journal in his bag before walking into the class room, his ego on full blast.

"What's up bitches?" Axel called out to nobody in particular. He sat down next to Demyx and smiled.

Demyx sighed; "You were nearly late. What were you doing?"

Axel grinned; "I was reading." He winked looking towards the front of the class room when the teacher walked in.

"Class!" The teacher proclaimed taking his seat on the bar stool he kept in the middle of the room. "School ends in only two short months…"

Almost the whole class cheered.

"So I've decided to give you a big project to celebrate!"

The class groaned.

"Oh don't be that way. I will be paring you off and I want you to collaborate on a story. Find a way to blend each of your unique writing styles together. I want it to be the best story I've ever read! The winners will be published in the school short story book."

He sighed at the lack of response he got. "Alright, time for your partners." He got up and walked to the podium he had in the corner. He looked at the role and hummed. "Demyx you will be partnered with Zexion."

Demyx cheered, which made the quite book worm sigh.

Axel looked at Demyx and pouted; "we're always partners."

Demyx shrugged; "it was time for a change Ax." He patted the red head's shoulder.

"Axel…" The teacher called to get the red head's attention. Axel hummed looking at him; "Who is the lucky person who gets to work with all of this." He motioned towards his body.

The teacher sighed and shook his head. "Axel, you'll be working with Roxas."

Axel cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look. "Who is Roxas."

The teacher looked at the quiet blonde in the corner. "Mr. Strife, would you please stand so Axel knows who you are."

Roxas slowly stood up, his face red as a tomato.

Axel hummed looking him over; "coolieo."

After everybody was paired off, Axel walked over and sat in front of Roxas.

"Okay Roxy, what should we write about?"

Roxas tried to keep his eyes fixed on his desk. "I…I don't care…"

Axel hummed softly; "what about a drama? About a lonely kid who finds love and comfort in a spicy red head?"

Roxas looked up at him quickly. "W-why that?"

Axel shrugged; "sounds like it would make a good story to me."

Roxas shook his head; "I don't like that idea…sorry…"

Axel hummed; "it's cool. Let's both keep brain storming, and we'll get together after school to debate ideas."

Roxas slowly nodded; "that's fine."

Axel hummed softly; "awesome. Do you have a cell phone?"

Roxas pulled the small black phone from his bag. His heart was pounding a million miles per hour has he handed it to Axel, only to have his heart stop when their fingers brushed.

Axel hummed softly adding his contact to the phone. "You only have two other contacts?" He questioned handing the phone back over.

Roxas shrugged; "I have nobody to add…"

Axel frowned; "that can't be true. A cute kid like you must have friends."

Roxas bit his lip; he didn't want Axel's pity. "I do. Just out of town…and he doesn't have a cell."

Axel hummed not really convinced. "If you say so." He grabbed his bag and pulled it on. "See you later Roxy." He waved and walked out of the class room.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long time no see! I apologize for this chapter being late, but in my defense I informed you guys beforehand it would be! Haha, it was almost even later. I had some trouble finding time to edit it, so I've only edited this chapter once this far... So I was going to hold it until tomorrow…but I this is my favorite Chapter so far…that I couldn't help but put it out today! So I'm sorry for the large amounts of mistakes that must be in here! **

**And thank you guys soooo much for the amount of reviews I got! It makes me super happy to see that number in my inbox!**

EmotionalDisaster666: **They did meet! They start to hang out soon too! YAY**

Gleekforever63: **Axel doesn't know who the author of the journal is yet. He remembers events that the journal mentions, but due to his dense personality and his poor observation skills he doesn't remember who was all involved in said events.**

Cand3314: **Good! I hope this story can inspire people to talk to people who are alone. I remember being one of those kids who ate lunch alone in some random hallway. It's hard; I hope I inspire more people! **

MaxInu23: **Axel is waaayyyy to dense to be suspicious. Roxas will probably figure out that Axel has his journal before Axel figures anything out. **

FromSoraXWithLove: **Here is your escape! Good thing I didn't take even more time to update!**

L: **That's good! The chapters aren't very long in this story, but I've been really focusing on quality rather than quantity. Though this is the longest chapter yet! YAY!**

SurineRose: **Roxas will slowly get more and more suspicious. But sadly he won't confront Axel about it…. As for Axel's problem…well he's Axel…I've made him super dense in this story.**

King IL: **Thank you! Things will only get worse for Rxoas. Poor little blondie. **

Deuu: **It's slowly getting longer! I put in what I feel my chapters need. My last story was practically ALL fillers so I decided to just cut that out. **

Dannyrockewell: **Of course I'm continuing the story! **

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: **Haha I know, I giggled too…and it's my own story! Roxas gets suspicious, don't worry. **

KingdomKuroGeass: **Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Imsunara: **Oh no! Get better! –hands over a chocobo plush- **

Venven228: ** Axel is indeed very oblivious. **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Thank you to everyone who liked my story and me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter 5<strong>

'_Let's get together after school. I have a few ideas we can write about. Is my house OK Roxy?' _

Roxas took in a shaky breath as he re-read over the text. Axel's house…Axel's house! It was like every fantasy he had was coming true! He tried to swallow the dry feeling in his throat as he hit the reply button.

'_Sure, sounds good.' _ Was all he managed to type out.

He shut his phone and clutched it to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Who you texting loser?" Jake asked grabbing his phone from his hands.

"Give it back!" Roxas shouted, lunging for his phone.

Jake lifted the phone, just out of Roxas' reach. He hummed as he read over the texts.

"Oh, you've been invited over to Axel's house? Poor bastard doesn't have a clue."

Roxas bit his lip holding back the tears.

Jake laughed; "don't cry ass wipe." He tossed his phone to him. "You know what crying does to me."

Roxas clutched his phone back to his chest and looked down at the floor.

"Get it over with…" He mumbled, waiting for the punch, the kick, the shove, the combination of all three.

Jake snorted, "not today. I like my beatings to be a surprise." He gave Roxas a good shove.

The truth was, Jake was scared of Axel. Everyone was scared of Axel. He had a fiery, uncontrollable temper which was easily set off by bullying. Jake managed to escape the wrath of Axel thus far because Axel had no idea who Roxas was, and he was never around when the beatings were happening. He didn't need Roxas showing up at Axel's house all beat up. He was completely sure that the blonde would squeal on him. He frowned watching the blonde run away, as fast as he could. He let out an aggravated sigh.

_**April 8**__**th**__**, 2011**_

"_**Everything is numb to me. My mind, my body, my soul… Everything around me is a blur. Nothing stands out to me anymore. The only reason I still go to school, is to see HIM."**_

Roxas silently pulled his books out of his locker. When he shut the door, he almost jumped when Namine was standing next to him.

"H-hello…" He stuttered. He wasn't used to anybody wanting to talk to him.

Namine blushed looking down at her feet. "Roxas…I know we don't talk a lot…but I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me?"

Roxas bit his lip, completely taken back. Was he really being asked out? He looked around for any signs of Kairi or Jake. When he couldn't see either he looked back at Namine.

His love life with Axel was going absolutely nowhere; he couldn't even consider it a love life really. So why not give this girl a chance? She was pretty cute.

Roxas smiled; "sure; that sounds like fun."

Namine smiled up at him, "how about this Sunday around eight?"

Roxas nodded; "sure, I'll come pick you up."

Namine nodded, "see you then!" She rushed away.

Sunday night, Roxas sighed standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He was wearing his best clothes, and he tried in vain to control the crazy-ness that was his hair. He was nervous, this was his first date ever, and already it wasn't like he always imagined it to be. Of course when he usually thought about his first date, Axel would be picking him up…

He let out a soft sigh, he had to move on. This obsession with Axel wasn't healthy. Namine seemed like a nice enough girl; he could grow to like her…maybe if he had a girlfriend, people would accept him more.

When did he start using people?

He sighed and looked up at the clock; 7:30. It was time to go pick up Namine.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, his mother wasn't around as usual; so he left her a small note.

Roxas let out a deep, nervous sigh as he walked up to Namine's door. He wasn't sure how to act on this "date." Should he hold her hand? How should he compliment her? These and a million more questions buzzed through his head.

He bit his lip and rang Namine's door bell. He shifted his weight from foot to foot in anticipation. When the door opened, he groaned as he was pelted with a dozen eggs and covered in a pillows worth of feathers.

He opened his eyes only to be staring into the eyes of Kairi and her gang as they all laughed.

"Smile freak." One of them said as she snapped a picture.

Kairi clutched her side trying to stop the laughing. "I can't believe you thought that YOU could actually get a date."

He looked from girl to girl, all of them laughing, all of them taking pictures.

"Just get out of here freak. Before the neighbors start to get suspicious." Kairi said pushing Roxas off the porch.

Roxas grunted hitting the cement walk way behind him. He looked up at Kairi's smirk before scrambling up and running away from the house.

How could he fall for that? He screamed in his head as he ran into his house. Of course nobody would want to actually go on a date with him.

He let out a sob, not being able to hold it in any more. He locked himself inside of the bath room, pulling his shirt off. He looked at himself in the mirror.

God, was he always this ugly? You could see the slight impression of his ribs, he was pale, small, and did he see a gut?

Roxas sobbed as he sunk to the floor. He didn't want to think about school that Monday. He was sure Kairi was going to spread that picture around. Everyone was going to see it, even HIM.

Roxas hid his face in his hands and sobbed. This was officially the end of his nonexistent social life. Before he could go through the day unnoticed by the majority of people; now he was sure to be mocked wherever he went.

He hugged is knees, he felt this pressure in his chest. His eyes wandered over to the razor that was sitting on the counter. He hesitantly took it.

Sure Roxas was depressed a lot, but never once had he thought about cutting…but then again…he used to be lonely…not emotionally in pain.

He bit his lip as he placed the razor against his arm. Would this really help? Or would it make things worse? Nothing else felt more appealing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he dragged the razor across the skin. It was a small burning sensation, nothing too unbearable.

He opened his eyes to look down at his wrist. Small droplets of blood leaked out of the cut. He sobbed softly as he did it again, and again. As he bled, it felt like his emotional distress drained out with it.

After he had a collage of cuts on both his wrists he dropped the razor. He curled up on the floor sobbing, as he slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Roxas groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He slowly sat up, his head pounding and his body aching. He looked around and sighed; he had fallen asleep in the bath room, and he was still covered in egg and feathers.

He got up and wiggled out of the rest of his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He hissed when the water hit the cuts on his wrists. That hurt more than the actual cuts.

After he finished washing the egg out, he got out of the shower and dressed. He pulled on a jacket, despite the fact it was almost 80 outside. He sighed looking at the clock. He was late for school…though he wasn't in a hurry to go anyway. But he'd rather go, than sit here and be alone…where he could hurt himself again.

He was completely right before. When he walked into school, his picture was posted on almost every locker and wall. He gripped his back pack strap and let out a deep sigh. Nobody automatically looked at him and started laughing, only the ones who recognized it his him. But it was enough to make him feel even smaller than usual.

He stopped at his locker and almost threw up. There was even a picture of him on his own locker. He sighed and pulled it down, dropping it to the floor.

"It's shit like this that pisses me off…"

Roxas looked over at Axel, Demyx, and a new girl with black hair. They were standing at what he presumed was the girls locker.

Demyx sighed; "it is sad…the poor kid."

Axel scoffed pulling the nearest pictures down and crumpling them up. "I don't know how anybody could find this funny…"

Roxas gripped his locker door almost in tears. It made him very happy to know Axel wasn't laughing along with everyone else…

"Roxas…" Namine squeaked out, standing behind him.

Roxas turned around, his stomach instantly dropping. Never has the sight of a single person made him so sick.

"What do you want?" His words were harsh and cold.

Namine bit her lip, her eyes falling to the floor. "I am so sorry about last night…"

Before Roxas could even process what she said, he snorted. "Like hell you are."

Namine's eyes quickly snapped up to his. "I really am! Kairi threatened to break all my pencils and tear all my sketch books if I didn't help her."

Roxas frowned, the sick feeling in his stomach intensifying.

"You're just as big of a bitch as Kairi. Torturing somebody to save a few pencils and sketch books."

He slammed the locker closed and took off running.

Axel looked over at Namine, the commotion grabbing his attention.

"What was that all about Nam…?"

Namine looked over at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Forget about it." She took off running….

"**Axel, Axel, A**xel!" His mother yelled up the stairs.

Axel slammed the journal shut. "What mom?"

"You have a visitor! Should I send him up?"

Shit he almost forgot that Roxas was coming over. He quickly hid the journal in one of his drawers. He didn't need two people to think he was a freak for reading the personal thoughts of a stranger.

"Sure mom." He called back making it look like he had been playing video games the whole time.

When his door opened and Roxas shyly walked in, Axel couldn't help but smile slightly. "What's up Roxie?"

Roxas sighed shutting the door, "my name is Roxas…"

Axel winked and turned off his TV. He stood up and stretched. "Ready to get to work?"

Roxas shyly nodded and looked around his room.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere. I don't mind." Axel said as he picked up his laptop.

He hummed when Roxas sat on his bed. He sat next to him and opened the laptop. He smirked when the boy blushed lightly. This kid really was shy…

After working for a few hours, Axel stretched and hummed. "Can we please take a break?"

Roxas nodded. "Sure."

Axel cheered closing his laptop. He got up to put it on his desk.

"So Roxas…do you remember a few years ago…that kid who got egged and feathered…"

Roxas tensed, all the horrible memories flooding back. "Yeah…why…?"

Axel hummed sitting on desk chair. He started spinning a little. "I think I'm in love with him…"

Roxas gave him a look; "why do you say that."

Axel hummed; "I remember that picture…he looked so sad…I just wanted to hug him."

Roxas should have been happy about Axel's confession. But it made him more angry than happy. "Pity and love are different things Axel."

"I know. Sure I felt bad that he had to go through all that…but I don't pity him Roxas…I have other reasons behind my feelings."

Roxas hummed; "like what?"

Axel shook his head; "don't worry about it…. So Roxie, tell me about yourself…"

Roxas looked down, nervous again. "I have a mom and an older brother, that's about it."

Axel smiled; "same as me…my older brother Reno is ten times more obnoxious than I am."

Roxas smiled; "my older brother is amazing…I don't get to see him much though. He goes to school back in Twilight Town."

Axel hummed; "I guess that would be kind of hard. Though Reno is a snot, he is my best friend…"

Roxas smiled; he felt a little giddy. Here he was, talking to Axel, in Axel's room, ON Axel's bed, and finding common ground with Axel. If he died today, he would die happy.

"AXEL!" He mother called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Dinner is ready; is your friend staying?"

Axel looked over at Roxas. "Want to stay for dinner?"

Roxas shook his head; "no, I should get going…. My mom is waiting for me."

Axel nodded; "well let's get together and work on this again."

Roxas nodded; "just text me when it's convenient for you…"

"Of course Roxie." Axel led him down the stairs and to the front door. He opened it for him. "See you in school?."

Roxas nodded and waved as he left.

When he made it home, Roxas sighed. The house was empty as always…maybe he should have taken Axel up on his offer….

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHH ITS HERE! Sorry for the very, very long wait. May was a busy month for me. And this chapter isn't edited! Oh no! So I apologize for all errors and awkwardness in this chapter. The next chapter, I promise will be much, much better! On to the reviews. (20 OH MY GANDHI!)**

**SurineRose: Sorry, sorry for the long wait! But Axel is dense, and he'll only get more dense.**

**gleekforever63: Yeah...Axel will have more of these DUR moments. **

**greatgirl22302: Yeah, cutting is a sad, sad thing. There will be more of these moments.**

**EmotionalDisaster666: Haha I know the feeling. But I have to log in!**

**Clover-X-Charm: Haha, don't hate namine toooo much. She'll end up a good guy I promise. Axel is a very, very special guy. xD**

**KingdomKuroGeass: I honestly have never seen, or heard of a bullying case as bad as this. Though I'm sure there is some one in the world going through this.**

**memwws: I was originally going to have it be her fingers Kairi was threatening. Buttttt that seemed a bit extreme.**

**X Micki X: Axel won't find out till the very last, or next to last, chapter. **

**P5hing-Me-A'Wy: Hehe You'll love this chapter. A lot of hidden AkuRoku fluff. You just have to look hard enough!**

**L: Thank you for your support! Uh I hate this chapter because it isn't up to snuff. But I needed to get it out so I could move onto the next.**

**XionAmmy: Are you a Xion fan? Oh dear. You might have mixed feelings about this chapter. But anyway, I'm glad you decided to read it! I made Roxas' bully an original because I love almost every character too much. **

**ILIKETHEWORDPIE: Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Candy3314: Wow what a review! Haha Well the teachers didn't do anything because what could they have really done? There was no proof that Kairi did it, and its her word against Roxas.**

**Moe10: I'm glad I've never witnessed bullying like this either. Here is your update!**

**Deidara'sgirl19: I love it too! I cant even REMEMBER how I came up with this. **

**ancafexlover: Here is the update. Sorry its not so good!**

**RadiantWaterfalls: Here it is! **

**FromSoraXWithLove: They'll make up EVENTUALLY. Just not for a bit.**

**Imsunara: A review is never useless! They make me happy!**

**ewonsama: Thank you very much. I'm planning on writing a book / original story. I just have to get to it! **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I've never had 20 reviews in my inbox at once! It made me very happy, and gave me the courage to push through this difficult month and finish writing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter 6<strong>

"Good to see you at lunch." Demyx said to Axel as the red head sat down.

Axel hummed giving him a look. "I was getting sick of the library."

Demyx shrugged; "Either way…Axel?"

Axel hummed staring across the room at Roxas sitting in a corner by himself. "Demyx…Does Roxas always sit alone?"

"Roxas?" The musician asked looking in the direction of Axel's gaze. "Oh him…yeah I think he does."

Axel nodded and got up; he walked over to Roxas and smiled. "Hey there Roxy. Whatcha doing sitting all by your sexy self?" He smirked at Roxas' flustered look.

"Eating lunch…" Roxas answered staring at his plate.

"Not by yourself. Come sit with us, we don't bite…hard." He winked at the blonde.

Roxas pouted, his face turning even redder. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nah, you wouldn't be imposing, in fact. I insist." He grabbed the blonde's hand and started pulling him.

"A-Axel! My food!" Roxas stuttered a little shocked.

Axel laughed; "Oh yeah. Grab it."

Roxas did as he said and followed Axel back to his table.

Axel sat back down in his spot and grinned. "Roxas this Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Marluxia, and Larxen."

Roxas looked around at the table full of people. He blushed and waved shyly.

"Roxy here is my new best friend." Axel grinned placing his arm around his shoulders.

Demyx pouted; "But that's my position Ax…"

Axel stuck his tongue out at him. "You've been demoted."

Roxas looked over at them quickly; "I couldn't take anyone's place!"

Everyone started laughing; "calm down there shrimpy." Larxen said. "Axel is just teasing Demyx."

Demyx nodded; "Axel couldn't replace me, I'm one of a kind."

Axel cocked an eyebrow; "don't be so sure Dem…"

"Oh shut up, you ass."

Roxas smiled watching every one laugh and interact. Was this how it felt to have friends? This light, happy feeling? Could he even call these people "friends." He looked around at every person, his eyes stopping on Xion.

He remembered this girl, she was the cause of the biggest pain Roxas had ever felt…and she didn't even know it…

**May 10, 2011**

"**I've officially lost everything, all hope, all feelings…."**

It came as a relief to Roxas, when he walked into school and people were finally over his chicken picture. Something more interesting had happened, and people turned their attention to that. Though he hated to be grateful for somebody else's misery…but he was.

He sat down in English class, happy that nobody was whispering while staring at him. He finally felt the comfortable feeling of being invisible.

"Did you hear…" Kairi said –rather loudly—to one of her friends.

"Axel is DATING that new girl…Xion was it?"

Roxas gripped the desk, trying not to let Kairi get to him.

"That's too bad. The school fag will never have a chance." Kairi sneered glancing at the back of Roxas' head.

Roxasa took in deep steady breaths. It wasn't true, Axel never dated. He hadn't seen him date once since he moved here. Kairi was just trying to mess with him, trying to get in his head.

His hear nearly dropped out of his chest when Axel walked into the class room, his right hand clamped in the new girl's left.

'_They're holding hands…so what? A lot of people hold hands.' _Roxas thought, trying to justify the situation.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the couple shared a quick kiss before separating to sit down.

As the whole class let out cat calls, Roxas felt his world crashing down around him. The walls were shrinking in, the florescent lights were getting brighter and brighter, the air he tried to breath seemed to get thicker and thicker. He had to get away…he had go get away quickly.

He scrambled to grab his bag, shoving everything on his desk in it. He ignored the worried questions from the teacher, and bolted out the door. He clutched his bag to him as he ran, as if it were the last thing he had left.

"Roxas…?" Namine asked, concerned as the blonde ran straight past her and into the bathroom.

He took refuge in the largest stall at the end. He slumped against the wall, taking in deep breaths laced with sobs. Was he so naïve? Was he really so naïve to think that Axel would stay single forever?

No….He just hoped, that when Axel did decide to date that it would be him….he completely ignored the fact that Axel was most likely straight.

He clutched his head, trying to take in even breaths. He just felt so much pain; it was swelling up in his chest, suffocating him. He needed to release it, to be liberated from it…

He grabbed his backpack and dug around the front pocket. He some safety pins hidden in there…he pulled one out and quickly opened it. This was the most…effective method…but it was the only choice he had.

He held the pin to his arm, next to the pink scars of the last time he cut. He dug the safety pin into his arm and pulled it across. It left a jagged line of blood. It stung, a lot worse than with the razor. But he felt the pain his chest slowly leak out. He dug the pin into his arm and did it again, and again, and again, until there were a dozen red jagged lines across his arm.

He sighed, staring at his arm. It was bright with pain; it made him sick to his stomach. What was he doing to himself? He groaned and leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

He sighed leaning away after he was finished. He was truly pathetic, really truly pathetic. He pulled his jacket on, hissing as the fabric rubbed against his skin. He knew he couldn't face the rest of the day watching Axel and that girl…. He grabbed his back pack and quickly left the bathroom….and the school building.

Roxas watched the sky as he walked home. The best thing about being in high school was the fact that he could walk out of the building and nobody tried to stop him.

He stopped; a rustle in the bush next to him catching his attention. He turned around to look at the bush, his heart pounding. He sighed when a cat crawled out and meowed at him.

He could have sworn that he heard somebody following him. He shook his head. He was tired and depressed; his mind was playing tricks on him.

He turned around and nearly screamed when a guy was standing there.

"You're Roxas right…?" The guy asked.

Roxas nodded slowly.

The guy smiled; "brilliant."

Roxas hugged himself as the guy walked towards him. The guy stopped next to him and whispered; "I'll be back for you…" before continuing on his way.

Roxas was frozen as the guy disappeared across the street. He let out a shaky breath and took off running.

When he got to his house he locked every door and made sure that every window was shut. He curled up on his couch, clutching his knees to his chest. Could this day get any worse for him? First he loses the one person that meant the most to him, and now he had some creepy guy stalking him.

He let out a shaky breath as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"**Roxas….Roxas….Ro**xas!" Axel shook the blonde. Roxas jumped; "what?"

"Lunch is almost over."

Roxas sighed; he had gotten so lost in his thoughts, that he missed most of lunch. "Sorry for spacing out Axel…"

Axel smiled; "It's fine. Do you want to come over to my house after school? We can hang out, play some video games or something."

Roxas blinked; "um…sure…sounds like fun."

Axel nodded; "cool. Meet me at the front doors."

He got up and ruffled his hair. Roxas huffed and pushed his hand away.

Axel chuckled and followed Demyx out of the lunch room.

"So, what's been going on in the land of the journal?" Demyx asked as they walked to their music class.

Axel sighed softly; "the last one was kind of freaky….this kid….he cuts Dem….because of me."

Demyx frowned looking concerned; "how do you know it's because of you?"

Axel dug out the journal from his back pack, he opened it the last journal entry he had read. "He's talking about when I dated Xion…then read what happens."

Demyx hummed reading over the scribbled lines. "This is brutal….Who thought that there were kids here that did this to themselves…"

Axel sighed; "the more and more I read, the more I realize how much I've affected this kid."

Demyx smiled; "more of a reason to find out who he is, and give the journal back."

Axel nodded; lately he didn't feel the same drive to find the owner of the journal. He sighed; why was that? He was so fixated on finding the mysterious writer, but now, not so much. What had changed in his life recently? He was taken back when Roxas popped up in his head. Roxas…he had become rather fond of the quite blonde. His deep blue eyes, the way his nose scrunched when he was angry…was he falling for him?

He looked over at Demyx, "come with Roxas and I after school."

Demyx gave him a puzzled look, "why?"

Axel shook his head; "please just come."

Demyx hummed softly; "okay."

Demyx pouted as he lost to Roxas on guitar hero once again. "You're like some guitar hero master."

Roxas pulled the guitar off. "Well, when all your friends live out of town…you have a lot of free time…" He said, keeping up with his previous lie.

"Obviously." He huffed collapsing on Axel's bed.

Axel hummed, devouring a plate of cookies his mother had brought up for them. "I have a question Roxy?"

Roxas nodded, indicating it was okay for him to ask.

"Why do you eat lunch alone?"

Roxas blushed, "um well…"

Demyx sighed; "that isn't really none of our business Ax."

Axel shoved a cookie in Demyx's mouth. "Roxas can choose if he wants to answer or not."

Demyx glared and threw a cookie at him.

Axel gave him a stern look; "don't start something Dem."

Roxas looked between the two, as they had a stare down. Axel glared and splashed his glass of milk at Demyx. Demyx squeaked instinctively grabbing the nearest shield, which happened to be Roxas.

Roxas looked completely shocked, his shirt and jacket drenched in milk. Axel sat up quickly; "oh god, Roxy! I'm so sorry."

Roxas pulled at the sticky wet clothes; "it's okay Axel. I've had worse things thrown on me."

Axel ran around his room looking for a towel. "I'm still sorry." He grabbed one of his shirts. "Come on." He grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him into his bath room.

Roxas winced at the force around his wrist. He sighed as the bathroom door was slammed shut.

"Axel I'm fine. My shirt and jacket will dry…"

The red head shook his head. "Pull them off. I'll have mom wash and dry them."

Roxas frowned; "but…"

Axel shook his head; "strip or I'll strip you."

Roxas sighed and pulled off his jacket, carefully to not show his arms. He bit his lip as he pulled off his shirt.

Axel's eyes widened when Roxas pulled his shirt off. There were scars all up and down his ribs. "Roxy…what happened?" he reached out to touch them.

Roxas pulled back. "It's nothing Axel, just an accident." He grabbed the shirt Axel had brought in, and pulled it on.

"Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded; "please Axel, drop it."

Axel watched the blonde walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys! I'm not dead I swear! I've just been super busy this summer. In June I had a few camp outs to deal with, not to mention my birthday! In July I was styled my friend's Roxas wig. ( albums/a4/ace121/256449_10150954523879151_1512532807_ ) It looks awesome, at least I think so. And now here I am, in August. School is starting again soon. So I might be a slow updater! But I will not abandon this fic! Anyway, I love everybody who has ever read/reviewed/likes/followed this story! **

**Because of how many reviews I'm getting nowadays, it would be more annoying than not to answer them all here. Just know I read every one of them, and from now on I'll answer them as I get them! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter: 7<strong>

Roxas sighed watching Axel from behind a wall. He had been avoiding him all morning; he just didn't want to have that talk. He didn't want to explain his scars to the red head. He was ashamed enough of them.

"Well, well, well; how pathetic. And here I thought things started to look up for you fag."

Roxas let out a deep sigh; she was the last person he wanted to deal with. He slowly turned around.

"What do you want Kairi?"

Kairi hummed walking towards him, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "For years now you've been stalking and watching Axel from afar. Hoping, wishing, dreaming that he would talk to you; acknowledge you. And he does. So what do you do? You hide from him? It's pathetic."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow; "are you helping me Kairi?"

Kairi scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "As if… I just wanted more of a climatic ending to your tragic existence."

Roxas shook his head; "you're too sweet Kairi." He made a face.

Kairi cackled; "now that isn't a pretty face Roxy."

Roxas turned away from her; "just leave me alone Kairi."

Kairi hummed; "whatever. Oh Jake has been looking for you all morning. He has a little…gift…."

Roxas gripped his bag, trying to ignore Kairi. He looked over his shoulder to see if she was still there. He sighed when she was gone. "Stupid bitch." He mumbled.

He looked back over at Axel and squeaked when he was heading his way. He quickly ran the opposite direction. He rushed out the back doors of the school.

He groaned seeing Jake and his group smoking out there. Just his luck; he runs from the good thing in his life, straight into hell.

Jake dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He smirked; "well, well, well. Look who showed up to his master's call like a good little puppy."

Roxas glared; "not today Jake. I already have a lot on my plate."

Jake walked over and grabbed Roxas' collar. He slammed him against the wall behind him. "Your plate is about to get a lot more full."

Axel sighed running his hands through his spikes. "Have you seen Roxas at all today Dem?"

Demyx hummed munching on a box of almond pocky. "I haven't. Oh wait, I caught a glimpse of him going into French this morning."

"So he is here at school. That means he's avoiding me, great." Axel slumped against the lockers.

Dem hummed; "you must have really offended him Friday. What the hell did you do in the bathroom Ax? Did you try and molest him?"

Axel looked up at him with a cold glare. "No, I did not try to molest him." Axel mumbled pulling at his spikes.

"Demyx, when he pulled his shirt off to change, he had scars and cuts all up his sides. He looked like he got in a knife fight, and lost."

Demyx hummed sitting down next to him. "So you asked him about them?"

Axel nodded; "and he freaked out. He told me to drop it, and then ran out of the bathroom."

Demyx hummed leaning his head back, a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"Sounds like he did it to himself."

Axel looked over at him. "But how? These scares were curved."

Demyx sat up; "easy." He pulled up his shirt and grabbed a pen. "He used a shaving razor. See they wouldn't do much damage just by pulling it across the skin. He probably curved the cuts to do more damage."

Axel hid his face in his hands and sighed; "that sounds horrible."

Demyx sighed; "you need to let him know that you're here for him Ax. Without making it seem that you pity him."

Axel his head against the back locker and sighed; "easier said than done…"

Demyx hummed getting up; "you'll figure it out. You always do."

Axel sighed pulling the journal. He figured he may as well get some reading done.

_**May 25, 2011**_

"_**I haven't been to school in a week. It hurts too much to watch them together. The last time I was there, HE was buying tickets to the school dance. I can't deny it, I'm very jealous. The other reason I haven't been to school is, that guy…the one who said he'd back for me. I've seen him twice again, standing outside my house…just watching. I'm scared, but I don't know who to turn too."**_

Roxas sighed pulling the blinds down slightly to look out the window. He was standing there, staring straight at him—like always. He let the blinds go and sighed. He curled up on the couch. He hadn't been to school in the longest time. Not that anybody missed him. The school hadn't even bothered to call his mother.

He stood up from the couch and sighed. He was going to go sit in his shower and let the water run over him. That was the only place he truly felt at peace. He ran up the stairs, forgetting to lock the front door.

Roxas jumped hearing the front door open and close. Was his mother home from work early? He had locked it right? Yeah, he always did, so it must be his mother.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the water fall over him. He didn't move when the bathroom door open. It wasn't unusual for his mother to come in and use the toilet when he showered.

Roxas jumped when the shower door was wrenched open. He stared up at the intruder with wide eyes; he curled into a ball. "H-how did you get in?"

The guy smirked; "you left the door open."

Roxas let out a scream as the guy walked into the shower.

"L-leave me alone!" He shouted shuffling into the corner of the shower. He was still curled up into a ball.

"I can't do that." The guy said walking towards him.

Roxas hugged his knees tightly; "what do you want from me?" He sobbed, his tears mixing with the water.

The guy grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him up. He slammed him against the wall of the shower. He leaned close to his ear; "I think you know." He ran a hand up his leg, stopping to rest on his hip.

Roxas whimpered; "please no…NO!"

After the guy got what he wanted. He slowly dressed, smirking, standing above Roxas who was sobbing softly. "I had a fun time." He said fixing his belt. "See you again Roxas." He left, leaving Roxas on the floor of the bathroom.

Roxas pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing, when it sent waves of pain through his spine. He cried softly; he was now completely useless. Any hope of somebody ever loving him, gone. He was used, dirty, broken. Nobody would ever want to be around him. His own family would likely abandon him now.

He sobbed again pulling himself up, he should just end his miserable existence. He grabbed his mother's shaving razor. He tried pulling it along his rib cage, but it was unsatisfying. The next cut, he curved, hissing as the five blades of the razor tore into his skin. He continued until every inch of his sides were covered. He looked in the mirror. This wasn't enough, this wouldn't kill him.

He dropped the shaving razor and dug in the counter drawer, he smiled weakly when he found a pair of scissors. He limped back to the still running and shower. He roughly sat down and opened the scissors.

"The only regret I have…" he mumbled; "is never having told Axel how I felt…"

He dragged the scissors up his arm.

"I guess I also regret…being such a failure to my mother…"

He switched hands and dragged the scissors up his other arm. He let them fall from his hand. He looked down at the blood oozing from the wounds. He let out a short, sad laugh.

"Roxas?" Cloud yelled walking in the front door. He had come home for summer break, and nearly had a heart attack when the front door was open.

"Roxas?" He called again looking around the living room and kitchen. He hummed hearing the shower running. He walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. His nose scrunched when the smell of rust hit his nose. "Roxas?"

He walked in; he frowned seeing the bloody shaving razor on the counter. He walked over to the shower and opened it. He had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. His little brother was sitting there, lifeless and bleeding. He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the emergency number.

**Axel jumped when so**meone touched his arm. He looked over to see Namine; "what's up Nam?"

Namine looked like she was about to die. "Hurry and come with me Axel!"

Axel put the journal back in his bag and stood up. "How come?" He asked following her down the hall.

Namine grabbed Axel's wrist; "hurry, Roxas…" She started to run.

Axel's eyes widened. "What about Roxas?" He quickened his pace.

Namine ran towards the back doors of the school, ignoring his question. She knew he'd figure it out quickly.

Roxas grunted clutching his stomach after Jake laid a nice kick to it.

"Had enough yet fag?" Jake mocked kicking him again.

Roxas kept his eyes shut tightly; he refused to let Jake have the satisfaction of getting to him.

"Haven't you learned to speak when spoken too?" One of his friends scoffed kicking him as well.

"Pick him up…" Jake ordered; "I want to see the pain in his eyes."

His friends pulled Roxas up off the ground and held his hands behind his back. Roxas kept his eyes closed.

"Look at me." Jake barked. When Roxas didn't open his eyes he back handed him across the face. "I said look at him."

Roxas opened his eyes; he stared at him with a lifeless look.

Jake smirked; "much better…. Now tell me, who is the master…?"

"JAKE!" Axel yelled dropping his bag to the ground. When Namine pulled him out here, he never expected to see this. He felt a fire burn in his gut, nothing in the world would make him happier, than thought of killing Jake.

He ran full speed at the bully and tackled him to the ground. He started to viciously punch him in the face.

Jake's goons dropped Roxas and ran to pull Axel off him. Axel tugged his arm away from one of the guys and punched him. When that guy backed off to clutch his nose, Axel punched the other. He looked down at Jake and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"How does it feel?" He kicked him again.

"Does it feel nice? Do you feel like a man now?" He yelled in his face. He grabbed the front of Jake's shirt and pulled him up slightly. "Do you feel superior?" He hit him again, and again.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled. He had been walking to the bathroom just inside the doors, when he heard the commotion. He never expected to see his friends in a fight, let alone Axel nearly killing someone.

He ran over to the red head and grabbed around his shoulders and pulled him off the beat up bully.

"How do you feel! Huh?! HUH?!" He tried to lunge at him again.

Demyx kept his grip on him. "Forget about him Axel, Roxas needs you more."

Axel calmed down almost immediately. He rushed over to Roxas who was still slumped on the ground. Axel dropped to his knees and pulled him into a hug. "Roxy…"

Roxas wrapped his arms around him. He hid his face in Axel's neck and started to cry. He dreamt of this moment from day one. He always wanted Axel to come to his rescue; he wanted the red head to care for him. He wanted him to see him, and he did. He wasn't going to let the past stop him from his happiness.

Axel clutched the boy close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Roxas. I am, so, so, so sorry."

Roxas pulled away to look up at him. "Don't be, you did the one thing I've always somebody to…"

Axel smiled slightly.

Roxas smiled back weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Good googly moogly look who didn't take a whole month to update! I was going to upload this on AkuRoku day, but I was busy making loads and loads of sea salt ice cream! Yum! What did you guys do for AkuRoku day if anything? Hehe. I've been busy the past couple of weeks working on my Axel wig. Do you know how annoying it is to make the man's stupid widows peak!? It's driving me mad. I just hope it turns out as good as my Roxas wig. yayyayyay.**

**Anyway; I've already answered most of the reviews via e-mail, but there were two that were guests so I'll answer them there!**

**OneHappyReader: This story is named after the song "Naked" by Avirl Lavigne. I thought the lyrics just spoke to me when I started writing this.**

**Aline: Thank you. Keep reading! I don't make Roxas' journal entries first person because I hate jumping around from second to first a lot, it confuses me when I read it and write it. **

**ANYWAY I love you all! I really do! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter: 8<strong>

"It looks like you'll live." The school nurse said, as she placed an ice pack on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas sighed holding the pack in place. "Thanks again Arith."

She smiled and quietly exited the room, leaving Roxas and Axel alone.

"So how long has Jake been bothering you?" Axel asked sitting on the chair next Roxas' bed.

Roxas stared up at the ceiling and sighed; "Since the start of high school. Day after day, month after month, year after year, he and his gang would beat me."

Axel sighed gripping Roxas' hand; "why didn't you tell anyone?"

Roxas looked over at him, "like who? I couldn't go to the teachers or principal because of personal reasons, and I had no friends…"

"That sounds completely horrible. How did you deal?"

Roxas sighed again; "I used to keep a journal…."

Axel's eyes widened; had he heard the blonde right? A journal? Was it the one he had been holding onto this whole time?

"Used…too…huh?"

Roxas nodded; "Until I lost it a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that's too bad." There was this immense pressure in his chest. The owner of the journal…the one he had been looking for, was Roxas. He should be happy that he found him, he should be ecstatic…but he wasn't How could he give the journal back? Roxas would ask if he had read it and Axel wouldn't be able to lie to him….

Axel let out aigh sigh. "Roxas, you should get some rest. I'll come in and bring you some lunch."

Roxas nodded staring at the red head with large eyes. He didn't want Axel to leave, he never did. But it looked like he needed to clear his head.

Axel sighed and quickly left.

"So How is he?" Demyx asked; he had been waiting outside the door.

Axel looked at him, looking like he had been punched in the gut.

"What's wrong with you, Ax?"

Axel sighed, "Dem…the journal…it belongs to Roxas."

Demyx hummed; "no shit Sherlock."

Axel frowned.

"I've known for a while dummy."

"How…?"

Demyx chuckled; "unlike you I saw the comparisons between the events of the journal and Roxas' life."

Axel ran a hand through his spikes; "When did you figure it out?"

Demyx hummed, "Lunch the other day. Roxas zoned out and spent the whole time staring at Xion like she had kicked his puppy."

Axel sighed; "why didn't you mention anything?"

Demyx grinned; "I wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out on your own."

Axel sighed; "well I didn't exactly figure it out, he practically told me."

Demyx hummed; "so he knows that you have it?"

Axel shook his head. "I'm scared to tell him, I fear he'll hate me."

Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder; "I don't think Rox could hate you Axel."

Axel gave him a doubtful look. "How would you feel if you found out someone you've started to trust has been reading your personal journal like a novel?"

Demyx sighed; "you have a point there…but I don't think he'd hate you."

Axel sighed; "I-I just need to think."

He walked towards his first class.

_**June 20, 2011**_

"_**Summer… I never thought I would see it come…but it's nice. Cloud is home and I get to spend all my time hanging out with him. Doing nothing but eating junk food, playing games, and watching movies…"**_

"ROXAS!" Could yelled for his little brother. Ever since he had found his brother almost dead, he hadn't let the little blonde out of his sight.

Roxas groaned coming down the stairs. "What do you want?"

Cloud pointed to the table; "eat."

Roxas sighed slumping down into his chair; "If I must." He took a large for full of eggs and shoved them into his mouth. "So what's on the agenda today, Cloud?"

Cloud sighed sipping his coffee. "Something a little different than usual…"

Roxas hummed; "oh?"

"The police station wants you to come down; they have some guys they want you to ID."

Roxas dropped his fork, losing the little appetite he had. "Do I have too?"

Cloud sighed; "if you want to bring this guy to justice…"

Roxas nodded; "If I have too…"

Roxas sighed staring at the six guys lined up behind the two way mirror.

"Do any of these guys fit the image?" The officer asked.

Roxas shook his head; "the guy who attacked me…he head cold eyes…soul-less."

Cloud sighed gripping Roxas' shoulder, "We'll get him…."

Roxas looked up at Cloud and nodded.

He wanted to believe Cloud, he really did. But there was something inside him that said they'd never find the guy. He looked over at the officer and smiled as best as he could. "Thanks Officer Fair."

Officer Fair smiled; "No problem Kiddo. We'll find the creep, oh and call me Zack."

Roxas nodded.

"Well we should go…" Cloud said.

Zack nodded; "I'll let you know if we get any more suspects."

"Thank you officer."

Zack handed Cloud a card; "call me Zack." He winked and left the room.

Roxas looked up at Cloud, a look of astonishment on his face. "You just got hit on!"

Cloud hummed looking down at the card—which had Zack's number on it—"That I did…."

"Are you going to call him?" Roxas asked as they walked out of the station.

Cloud hummed; "If it's alright with you…"

Roxas gave him a puzzled look, "what do you mean? It's your love life."

Cloud sighed; "I know… I just don't want to stress you out by bringing in a stranger at this time."

Roxas hummed; "well Zack isn't exactly a stranger and I'm telling you to go for it."

Cloud smiled slightly; "Well if you insist…"

Roxas sighed watching his brother pace around the kitchen and talking on the phone with Zack. It was nice to see Cloud laughing and smiling again. Ever since that day; he had been following Roxas around like a guard dog. It was driving him crazy.

He hopped off the kitchen counter and quietly slipped out the back doors. He sat down on the porch and sighed, staring at the sunset.

If he and Axel were lovers, or even friends, would they talk and laugh on the phone for hours?

He sighed and rested his chin on his knees. Axel…why was he still thinking about him? Axel was happily with Xion. It was time for Roxas to move on.

He sighed hugging his arms close to him; he couldn't bear the thought of letting Axel go.

"You know my life is very difficult because of you."

Roxas' heart stopped, sinking to the bottom of his stomach. That voice…he looked up and chills instantly ran down his spine. He tried to speak, but every word got caught in his throat.

"I have every police man looking for me because of you." The guy growled and forcefully grabbed Roxas' hair. "I assumed you would have killed yourself that night."

Roxas' eyes widened, his adrenalin kicking in.

"CLOUD!" He managed to scream at the top of his lungs.

The guy growled again when the sliding doors went flying open. He took off running towards the fence.

"He went that way." Roxas pointed out to Cloud.

Cloud nodded and took off after the guy. "Stop!" He yelled, even though he knew the guy wouldn't do so.

Axel sighed standing on his front lawn, watching Xion drive away. It was official; that had been the worst breakup of his life.

He blinked when he heard shouting from down the street. He walked to the edge of his lawn, his eyes widening when he saw a guy chasing another.

For some reason, he got the feeling he should help the blonde out. He braced himself then lunged at the guy running, taking him down.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to chase this guy forever." Cloud said as he pulled his cell phone out and called Zack.

Axel hummed; "You're welcome? Why exactly where you chasing this guy?"

Cloud hummed; "This guy, he hurt my little brother."

Axel shrugged and got off the guy when he heard the police sirens. "Well I'm glad I could help."

Cloud nodded; "thanks for the help…uh…"

Axel grinned; "Axel."

Cloud nodded. When the guy was in cuffs he headed back home.

He sighed seeing Roxas curled up on the couch.

"We got him, he's in custody."

Roxas looked up at him with sad eyes; "why do I still feel so empty, so unsatisfied?"

Cloud sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him. "Because, him being arrested doesn't make what happened to you disappear…"

Roxas sniffled leaning his head against Cloud's chest. "Will someone ever love me; despite what happened?"

Cloud sighed rubbing his arm; "of course they will…"

**Axel si**ghed shutting the journal.

Even now, after he knew the truth, he still couldn't help but read Roxas' journal. It hurt even more knowing that all this happened to him.

Roxas was just so…wonderful, how anybody could hurt him intentionally. He himself had been a big factor in Roxas' misery, but he hadn't known it…

He sighed falling back into the couch he was sitting on in the library.

The more and more he thought about giving the journal back, the more and more he dreaded the idea.

Every feeling Roxas had, every event, every breakdown, every embarrassing moment; all written in those pages. Every single word read by Axel. He knew Roxas better than he knew himself. He wasn't sure if he could face him...

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GSGDJSL. What took me so long? Oh yeah, school and what not. Sorry guys, my fall semester was hectic, and then I was going to post during Christmas break...well...that got busy. So here we go! A chapter before spring semester gets into full swing! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon; I have some awesome ideas for it. Gehehehehehehe. **

**Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed! I didn't reply to them, I forgot too and now its been so long. Just know I appreciate every single one of my readers and reviewers. You all mean so much to me. I heart you guys. **

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed walking down the hall in between Axel and Demyx. Normally his world would feel at peace during these moments; but right now he felt hallow. Like something wasn't right.<p>

Roxas wasn't an idiot; he knew Axel was acting strange, distant, cold…. Since their moment in the nurse's office, Roxas had requested to hang out with Axel many of times; all of which Axel had turned down.

He sighed and looked up towards the red head; he had an unreadable expression. Something Roxas wasn't used too. Even back when he used to admire Axel from a far, he always had some sort of animated expression. Whether really excited or really bored, he was never expressionless.

Demyx glanced over at Roxas and sighed. There was that sad puppy look again. He had tried to beat some sense into Axel, but he just wasn't ready. He then tried to convince him to act like nothing was wrong. Apparently when Axel said he was bad at acting, he wasn't lying. Instead of acting like normal Axel, he was acting like an expressionless robot.

"Hey Roxas we're all going to my house after school to watch movies. Do you want to come?"

Roxas looked up at Demyx, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He wanted to hang out with Axel again, if that meant hanging around his other friends too, he'd take it. He gave the older blonde a small smile. "Sure I'd love too."

Demyx grinned brightly; "awesome. This will be an awesome party all right."

Axel shook his head; "Demyx you think everything is a party."

Demyx shrugged; "what can I say, I turn every day into a party." He pumped his fist into the air.

Roxas giggled and smiled softly. He was glad for this glimmer of normalcy, and could only wish it to last forever.

Roxas let out a shaky sigh starting at Demyx's house.

"Nervous?" Cloud questioned his little brother. He was home from college for the summer; that was the sweet thing about being a college student. He got out almost a complete month before Roxas did.

Roxas looked over at his brother. "I am. It isn't like I haven't hung out with these guys before. I'm just nervous Axel will be all cold to me the whole time…."

Cloud ruffled his hair; "come on now Rox. If Axel is really your friend, he'll get over whatever is bothering him."

Roxas swatted his hand away. "And if Axel isn't really my friend? What if he was pretending the whole time?"

"That's you just being negative Rox; I'm sure things will be fine."

Roxas let out a sigh; "I hope you're right." He opened the door; he grabbed the bag of snacks he decided to bring. "I'll call you when I need a ride home."

Cloud nodded; "not too late please. I know you're a big boy, but I like to sleep."

Roxas smiled softly and nodded. He shut the car door and jogged up to the Demyx's front door. He knocked on the door and clutched the bag of goodies he had.

Demyx swung the door open and grinned. "You made it Roxas! Come in."

Roxas slowly followed Demyx in and looked around. "I brought some snacks. It's just some chips, soda, cookies, and brownies." He opened the bag for him to look into.

Demyx grinned and peaked into the bag. "Sweet, you didn't have too, but thanks. I bought some pizza for us to eat, but a little sugar never hurts."

Roxas smiled; "my thoughts exactly."

Demyx chuckled; "come on, we're watching the movie in my room." He led him down to the basement. Demyx had every teenage boy's dream room. His parents gave him the whole basement to himself. He had couches, various game systems, his guitar chilling in the corner, a huge bed, his own bathroom, all the works. Roxas was pleased with his own room, but he liked hanging out at Demyx's house. He liked the space and the privacy the friends got when there. He liked being at Axel's house too, but only when it was them. His room got too crowded when they all came over; and his brother Reno was nosy.

Roxas looked around; Marly, Zexion, Xion, and Larxene were all there. His face fell a little when he didn't spot Axel. He sat down on one of the big bean bags Demyx had. The one he and Axel usually would share.

"Axel's running a little late guys, he said he'll be here…but to go ahead and start the movie without him."

Roxas frowned and pulled a nearby pillow onto his lap; he hugged it close to his chest and sighed. Throughout the movie he glanced at the door and frowned when Axel never showed up.

When the credits rolled, Demyx got up and stretched. "I love that movie more every time I watch it."

Larxene scoffed; "are you guys aware that whole movie was pretty much about the biggest bitch fight between brothers?"

"It was still a good movie Larx!" Demyx shouted pointing at her.

Roxas sighed and got up. "I have to go."

Demyx looked over; "really? It's still pretty early; why not hang out a bit?"

Roxas sighed; "Cloud said he wanted me home early, because he wants to sleep."

Demyx nodded; "well thanks for coming Roxas, see you on Monday?"

Roxas grabbed his jacket and nodded; "see you." He ran up the stairs and out the door. He called Cloud and sat on the porch.

Cloud frowned when he pulled up to Demyx's house. Roxas looked completely miserable; had Axel ignored him the whole time like Roxas predicted?

"Hey squirt." He said as Roxas climbed into the car. "How did it go? Was the movie good?"

Roxas shrugged; "I didn't pay much attention to it…"

Cloud frowned; "Axel ignored you huh?"

Roxas sighed; "I wish that was the case, he didn't even bother to show up!"

Cloud frowned; "kid, I'm sorry…" He pulled him into an awkward half hug.

Roxas sighed; "whatever, can we just go home?"

Cloud nodded and pulled away from the side walk.

Roxas sniffled wiping another tear from his cheek. He looked at the clock, two in the morning. He let out another soft whimper and sat up. He sat up and grabbed his cell phone. He clicked on Axel's number and opened a text message.

"_I get it. Bye."_

He sent the message and clenched his eyes shut. Nothing in this world hurt more than this, anything that's happened to him in the past few years seemed like a walk through a meadow. He tossed his phone back on his night desk and laid down.

As he stared up at his ceiling, his eyes got blurry with more tears. Were the past few weeks real? Did he dream them up to make his life seem better? He rolled over and looked at his calendar. His graduation was soon…he thought things would have ended different than this….

Axel looked up from Roxas' diary with shock; he wasn't expecting that at all. He almost jumped when his phone buzzed. Who would be texting him at this time of night? He grabbed his cell phone from off the floor where it had fallen. Roxas...he opened the message and frowned. Demyx was right, he was unconsciously pushing Roxas away….

* * *

><p><strong>Bhahahaha who is a mean writer? HOOSP is! Want to know what the dairy entry was about? Or what will happen with Roxas and Axel? You'll have to wait!<strong>

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gandhi, I am so sorry! Spring semester was chuck full of writing so I spent every ounce of writing will power doing home work. D: Then this chapter, oh this chapter, I re-wrote it several times. I'm still not pleased with it, but it's at a point I can be happy with putting it out. I am out for the summer, so I will update a little more. But I do work, and that is taking up a lot of energy. But here is an announcement! As I wrap this story up, I'm already writing another one! YAY! My new story is completely off base from what I usually write. It is still an AkuRoku story...but it's very different from this and my last one. **

**Anyway, I love all of you guys! And I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows that I get. I haven't been good about answering all my reviews, but I'll try harder next time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naked Chapter 10:<strong>

Roxas stared up at the door of Axel's house and let out a shaky breath. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to come here, but here he was. The fear of rejection kept him planted in place, not even having the guts to ascend the stairs leading up to the door.

"Yo!" A voice called out behind Roxas, making him jump and turn around. Standing there was Reno, Axel's older brother. He was leaning against his car which was parked at the curb in front of the house, a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. How long had he been there watching him?

Roxas could feel the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck as Reno walked towards him. "H-How long have you been standing there watching me?"

Reno smirked; "long enough to know that you weren't going to knock. What's up kiddo? Haven't seen you around lately…"

Roxas sighed looking down at my shoes. "I don't know what or why, but Axel has just stopped talking to me…"

Reno hummed stomping out the barely lit cigarette. "Look, Axel doesn't hate ya if that's what ya thinking. He's just a strange kid; he's probably got a good reason."

A frown etched its way onto Roxas' face. "If you say so…" He quickly rushed past Reno. He didn't understand, If Axel like him the way Reno said he did, why wouldn't he talk to him? Roxas slowed his pace down a few blocks from his house. He slumped down to the side walk and wiped the tears from his eyes. Hadn't he hurt enough for Axel? Hadn't he suffered enough? Why did he let the red head affect him this way still? He thought things were changing…he hoped things were changing.

He looked up at the sky, the sun shining bright and strong. The warmth felt good on his face, but the warmth only made his heart ache more. Roxas always hated days like this, they just reminded him that he was alone, utterly alone.

_**June 26, 2011**_

"_**I can't stand the look on Cloud's face when he walks into my room. I can see the pain, the disappointment, the worry, the guilt sweeping across his face. He thinks that he's giving me one of his famous poker faces, but I've known him for so long, I can see right through it…" **_

It had been almost a week since Roxas had been raped. He spent most of his time sitting in his room staring out the window. It worried Cloud, and Roxas knew it did. But he just didn't care anymore. When he took a moment notice his emotions, all he felt was numbness, blank, empty. He couldn't get himself to feel anything.

"Roxas…" Cloud let out a soft whisper. "Please, go…just for me…"

Roxas flicked his eyes towards him, what he was talking about was therapy. Cloud had been asking him all week to go, Roxas knew it might help him. But a part of him didn't want to be helped.

Roxas turned his whole body facing Cloud, he looked into his eyes. There were all those emotions again. He was sick of seeing them in his brother. He let out a soft sigh, if going to therapy helped Cloud feel better, he would go. "Okay." He said softly.

A small little smile graced Cloud's lips. "Thank you."

The doctor's office was in an old fashioned building. Nothing like you would expect a high end psychiatrist to practice out of. Roxas looked at Cloud with a bit of hesitation. Cloud smiled; "Dr. Ansem is the best."

"If you say so…" Roxas said softly walking up the stair case into the building. It was the hardest thing to do; it felt like he was admitting he had a problem. Sure he knew that he did have a problem, but he liked to keep it to himself.

"So tell me Roxas…" Dr. Ansem said grabbing a file and a clipboard from his desk before sitting in his cliché over sized therapist chair. "Why are you here to see me today?"

Roxas stared at the doctor with a slightly annoyed look. He knew exactly why the doctor was asking this question, but it didn't make it any less annoying. He let out a strung out sigh and looked away from the doctor. "I'm here to make my brother feel better…"

Ansem hummed scribbling something down. That's one thing that annoyed Roxas about therapists, they were always writing things down, taking notes, studying you like a subject.

"So you're not here for yourself?" Ansem asked looking at Roxas over the top of his glasses.

Roxas shrugged; "I don't care to have someone inside my head. I know I'm screwed up, I don't need someone else telling me so."

"Why do you think you're screwed up Roxas?"

He gave him a 'are you serious' look. "I hate myself; I hate myself so much I tried to kill myself. And every day I'm living I hate myself even further…. The guy I like doesn't know I exist; the fact that I even like a guy makes my life a living hell. Those who suspect so at school torture me; make my life a living hell. And the rest of the school population ignores me, as if I don't exist. Maybe it's easier to ignore all the bullying and pain I go through if they do. My mother works all the time, which I suspect is because she is ashamed of me as well. She can't stand the fact that she has two gay sons. She did this to Cloud as well, but used me as an excuse to ignore him…. And Cloud…he feels sorry for me. I don't want pity doctor…but I get it."

Ansem looked a bit taken back by the amount of information Roxas willingly shared about himself. At the beginning he was sure it would take a lot to get Roxas to open up.

Roxas sighed; "there, that's everything. Can I go and stop coming now?"

Ansem shook his head. "No, you haven't faced your problems yet."

"That's just it doc, I don't want to face them. I want to embrace them, harbor in them…"

"And you think that's healthy?" Ansem asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, I don't think it is." Roxas said standing up from his seat. "And quite frankly I don't care." He said before leaving the doctor's office.

Cloud looked over when the front door opened. He frowned seeing Roxas walk in. "You're session doesn't end for another 20 minutes…"

Roxas grunted heading up the stairs. "I couldn't stand it so I left."

"Roxas!" Cloud called after him, but he was ignored. Roxas slammed his room door shut. He didn't want Cloud to feel guilty any more, or worried, but he wouldn't sit there and be analyzed by somebody just to accomplish that.

Roxas fell on his bed in a heap. He just wished he could disappear from the world. He sighed pulling a pillow over his face. He couldn't put his mother through all the investigations if he succeeded in killing himself now….

He got up and grabbed his calendar; his 18th birthday was a week before graduation. After he would do it…that way the authorities would leave his family alone. He gripped the calendar, he didn't particularly want to die…. But he couldn't live with the way his life was now. But if things were to turn around….

Roxas nodded slightly. It was decided, if his life got better, he would call of his plans…but if not…then well…once he graduated….

**Axel let out a sha**ky breath standing on Roxas' porch. He knocked on the door quickly and nervously bounced around on his feet.

"Axel?" Cloud questioned answering the door. "What are you doing here?"

Axel bit his lip, "is Roxas home? I really need to talk to him…"

"No…he said he was going to your house…"

Axel frowned, Reno mentioned he had seen Roxas, but he failed to mention that it was at their house. "Before I go…What's with all the balloons?"

Cloud looked back at the overly decorated hall leading into the living room. He sighed; "It's Roxas' 18th birthday today…"

* * *

><p><strong>The story is winding down. 2-3 more chapters tops. T.T It's so bitter sweet.<strong>

**Anyway, Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooooo if I provide the shot gun, who would like to shoot me for waiting over a year to update this story? Are any of my old readers even still interested in this story? AHHHH I'm so sorry! -bows deeply- I have no excuse other than the fact I just couldn't write. Literally I couldn't. I would sit down to start this chapter then scrap it because of how much I hated it. It would have continued on this way if I hadn't decided to re-read this story. That's when I got the inspiration for this chapter and next. Just to let you know, this isn't the last chapter! Don't worry, there is one more after this! Even better news, I've already started writing the next one! SO it won't take me a year, nary a week to put it up! **

**Well if any of you are still there, or came back, thank you! I always appreciate the support I get from my readers, even though I'm such a fickle writer. As much as I love this story and writing for this fandom, I'm happy to be finishing this story. I don't have much inspiration for Kingdom Hearts anymore. But do not fret, I have not yet given up on the fandom. Who knows, I might randomly get inspired for it again. After kicking my writers block I actually would like to write kpop fanfiction...don't judge me... If any of you would be interested in that, I have an account over on . I haven't actually posted or written anything yet. But I will! **

**Anyway, I love you all, every single one of you who have taken or is taking the time to read my story. MUAH! Lots of kisses to you! oxox HOOSP.**

* * *

><p>Axel looked around the hallways in attempt to spot the familiar spiky blond hair of Roxas. All weekend he had been chasing Roxas in attempt to talk to him; but every time he thought he finally caught up to the boy, he had actually missed him by minutes.<p>

Axel sighed for the millionth time in the past few minutes; this caused Demyx to look up at him and roll his eyes. "Sighing a million daisies won't help anything Ax." The mulhawked musician pointed out to his depressed best friend.

"Can you blame me, Dem? I've been looking for Roxas, for days now! I swear Roxas has a sixth sense and can sense when I'm about to find him." Demyx shook his head; "well you better talk to him soon. You're project is due next week and then graduation is right after that. And you know what that means…" Axel groaned slamming his fist into a nearby locker. "I've got to find him Dem. There is one last journal entry, maybe it will tell me something."

Demyx shrugged; "it couldn't hurt to try…" Axel nodded and quickly took off towards the library. He sat down in the all too familiar beanbag chair in the library and pulled out Roxas' journal. He opened it to the last page and sighed; it was dated the day before he found the journal. He let out a shaky breath and started to read.

_**May 4**__**, **__**2012:**_

"_**Growing up I've always been a little bit afraid of heights. But as this year continues on in the crappy why that is my life, I've found comfort in sitting on the roof staring down at all the students below me. Ironically, here is where I am the safest. Most students have no clue about the door to the roof, so no one tried to come up here, in fact most of them didn't even look up on the roof. I would know, because I've been watching them from up here for months now. No one looks up, even though I freely let myself sob, nobody notices, nobody cares. That's why I've decided this is where and how I'm going to do it. This is where I'm going to end my life, dying in the last bit of comfort I've ever felt seems to be so inviting, doesn't it? Maybe as I'm falling towards my death, I will finally feel peace…**_

Axel slammed the journal shut; that was it, that was all that was written. A story left unfinished, a story he was determined to sway the ending too. He stood up from the beanbag chair and tucked the journal under his arm. If there was any indication where Roxas was right now in the journal, Axel knew exactly where the blonde was. That's why he raced to the empty hallway that housed the door to the roof.

Roxas jumped when the door to the roof was slammed open. He was 100% sure that no one else knew how to get up here, or if they did, they didn't dare to in fear of getting in trouble. He slowly looked over at the door with wide eyes. There was Axel panting as if he had run across the campus.

"Axel…" Roxas said softly, his heart hammering against his rib cage. He took a step back for every step forward Axel took. That was until his foot hit the edge causing him to have a mini heart attack.

Axel dropped the journal and ran forward, grabbing Roxas by the wrist. Roxas squeaked out of surprise when he was pulled against Axel's chest. "Don't you do it Roxas, don't you dare fucking do it." Axel said, his grip tightening on Roxas.

Roxas let out a soft sob as he started to slightly shake. Axel swallowed his own sob as he continued to talk. "You think that you mean nothing to this world, well it's not true. Think about Cloud, how torn up he would be if you left. Think about your mother, she may not be around, but I know it would ruin her…"

"How…" Roxas tried to ask how he knew about his mother, but was quickly silenced.

"Think about Demyx, he thinks of you as a precious friend, he would cry knowing he wasn't enough to help you." Axel paused in his speech so he could gather his emotions. "Think about me…" He whispered; "I would hate myself for the rest of my life knowing I never got the opportunity to know you and love you."

Roxas pushed himself away from Axel's chest a little bit. "Axel…how…what?" Axel sighed looking away from Roxas. "I'm sorry that I was ignoring you lately, it's not because I hate you, it's because I'm ashamed."

Roxas gave him a puzzled look. "Ashamed? Of what?" Axel sighed and took his hand. He pulled him over to the fallen and forgotten journal. He picked it up and handed it over to him. "I think this belongs to you…."

Roxas took the journal, his hands shaking a little bit. "This is…" Axel nodded; "your journal. I found it a few weeks ago on the street. I picked it up intending to give it back to its owner, but there was no name on the cover. I know I shouldn't have, but I read it in hopes to find a clue on who it belonged to…"

Axel took the courage to look over at Roxas, who looked completely shocked. "You read…the whole thing?" Axel nodded; "I did."

Roxas looked down at the journal; "when did you…you know, figure it out it was me?" Axel let out a nervous chuckle; "I never actually figure it out. You kind of told me, remember; in the nurse's office?"

Roxas let out a little exasperated noise that sounded sort of like a wheeze. "Oh my god Axel, you know everything!" He started to freak out. "Everything! How horribly I was bullied, how alone I felt, how disgustingly I treated myself, how much I lo…oh my god! You know! Oh my god, you know how I feel!"

Axel smiled pulling Roxas back into his arms. "You're right, I do know. As I was reading I fell in love with the writer, at least I thought I did. When I was assigned your partner and started hanging out with you, I started to fall for you too. You have no idea how relived I was when I found out you were the same people."

Roxas looked up at him with wide eyes. "A-are you saying…w-what I think you're saying?" Axel nodded smiling a little bit. "Roxas, I love you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Roxas' lip quivered a little bit. "Even after learning about everything that's happened to me; how I've been in love with you for years?"

Axel chuckled; "it makes me love and want to protect you even more." He tightened his hold on him. "Please Roxas, give me a chance?"

Roxas looked up at him, his heart palpitating at how close their faces really where. If Axel wasn't a giant, he was sure their noses would be touching. He looked into Axel's emerald eyes, the ones he was so in love with, to see the sincerity in them. Axel wasn't messing with him, he could feel it. Roxas smiled a little bit and nodded. "Nothing in this world could make me happier than to have a chance with you Axel."

Axel grinned, one of his large feline like smiles. "You definitely won't regret this Roxy!" He said before leaning down and crashing his lips against the blonde's. Roxas smiled when he pulled away a little bit. "If that keeps happening, there is no way I'd regret it."

Axel threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Aish, this is the last chapter and it's super short. I'm sorry -bows- but I couldn't convince myself to stretch it out too far. I mean in all reality the story should have ended the last chapter. This is just a bit of a short epilogue. Anyway, I am extremely grateful to all my readers, especially all those who stuck with me all the years of this story. With out you I wouldn't have the drive to keep writing, so thank you! I'm going to answer the last 9 reviews here, so lets go!**

**_Ewonsama:_ Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story! Roxas was thinking about jumping when Axel found him, but he was just thinking about it!  
><strong>

_** -tHis.2-ME: **_**I'm glad you enjoyed the story! All my readers mean a lot to me, even the new ones!  
><strong>

_**roro:**_**Thank you for sticking with this story and taking the time to reread it, even after all this time!**

_**RikuMewKira: **_**Thank you so much!  
><strong>

_**The crows eye: **_**Thank you so much for taking the time and effort to review my story! It means a lot to me, especially seeing that you're an older reader! MEE as an inspiration to you as a writer? Wow, I'm flattered. In all honesty if I can inspire others to express themselves through the written word, I feel my job as an English major is successful. Keep writing friend!  
><strong>

_**An old fan:**_** Is it really true? A lot of people have given up on AkuRoku? -sniffle- it's so sad. I haven't personally been in the fandom a lot for my own personal reasons. But finding this out makes me want to write AkuRoku again and bring the fandom back into the light!  
><strong>

_**SoRikuR0x: **_**Haha yes, I'm alive, just barely though! Sorry to have made you wait so long!  
><strong>

_**KH freak**_** 813****: Finally right!? xD**

_**L: **_**No! No bad. -pets head- let the bad go away!~ Thank you L for always being there for my story, I remember you quite well because every time I get a review from you I get a strong craving for cake... **

**Anyway these were all the reviews! Thank you, each and single one of you! Also thank you to the silent readers and the subscribers! This story is dedicated to every one of you! **

* * *

><p>"The end. " Roxas said hugging the thick stack of papers to his chest. He was in his second year of college, currently reading a story in front of his creative writing class. He wrote about his high school experience from the point of view of Axel and his journal. Of course he changed the names of the people and city to protect their identities.<p>

Of course a lot of the story was thanks to Axel; Roxas was so intrigued when the red head told him the story of his journal. It couldn't help that Roxas filled in minor details with his own imagination. Despite that, the story had gotten him an A+ and from the looks of it, it really touched the hearts of his classmates.

"Wow Roxas…" A girl in the front row of the class gawked at him. He was decent friends with her. He preferred working on projects with her because she didn't make him feel nervous. Roxas gave her a small smile. "What did you think?"

"It was amazing! You really are such a great writer!" She said, earning agreements from the rest of the class. Roxas blushed messing with his hair. "Thank you."

The teacher of the class stood up from the desk she sat in, in order to listen to Roxas' story. "Well that's the last story we have time to listen to today." She smiled as Roxas sat back in his seat. "We'll continue with the readings on Monday, have a good weekend!"

With that the class shot up, after having shoved their own stories back in their bags. Roxas followed the stream of people out of the class room and sighed. Having read his story to the class reminded him of how lucky he really was.

After that day on the roof things really started to look up for him. He hung out with Axel and his friends for the last two weeks of his senior year, really getting to know each of them. He graduated with his class, even Jake apologized to him. Roxas being the better man accepted his apology, wanting to move on and leave the anger, hurt, and sadness behind.

He was accepted to his first choice of colleges; Twilight Town University back in his home town. He was reunited with his old friends, which his new friends were surprised really existed. They swore he made them up to seem a little less lonely.

He started his creative writing program, which he excelled at. He made even more friends. Gone were the days he spent alone eating lunch in the corner of the lunch room, hiding from his bullies.

"ROXAS!" He heard someone shout. He looked in that direction and spotted Demyx waving at him from down the hall. A lot of people from his high school also got into TTU, Demyx being one of them. He ran over to the taller blonde and smiled. "Hey Dem, where is everyone else?"

Demyx shrugged shifting his guitar back onto his shoulder. "Probably at our spot waiting for us." Roxas grinned and laced his arm with his. "Well let's go then, we can't keep them waiting!"

Roxas led him off campus and to the clock tower. They all took up residence in the old hang out Roxas used to spend his days in the alley way near the clock tower. Luckily Hayner, Pence, and Olette kept it clean and well used.

"Hey guys!" Roxas said walking through the curtain. A round of hellos and heys sounded out. Roxas looked over when an arm slipped around his waist. He smiled up at the red head. "Hey Ax."

Axel smiled and kissed his cheek. "How was class? Was our story a big hit?" Axel was most certain that the story of their meeting could be turned into a best seller. Roxas agreed, but he wouldn't try to make it into one though. To him this story was too precious, it was hard enough to share it with his class, he didn't want the whole world to read it. Maybe that was selfish of him.

Roxas smiled at him. "They loved it; I had a few people choking up." Axel grinned and sat back down in his previous seat, pulling Roxas on his lap. "Of course it did! It is our story."

Roxas chuckled cuddling against Axel's side. "Yes Axel, it's our story…" He smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished! I finished it. The endings kind of sucked, but hey I got my point across. I'm truly sorry for how short the last chapter is, but when you feel it's got to end there, then it has to end. Once again, thank you for all of you who have taken the time and effort to read my silly story. I hope to see you guys in the future, reading another one of my stories. I love you all!<br>**

**Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


End file.
